le réveil de Lady Voldemort
by Luna051
Summary: retrouvez Ange Mayfair pour la suite d'apprend mon histoire ou comment se vanger de ceux qui ont voulu nous tuer! venez lire et laissez des reviews!
1. Chapter 1

CA Y EST! j'ai enfin réussi a pondre ce prologue! j'ai eu du mal mais voilà! c'est donc la suite d'apprend mon histoire et ca vous racontera les folles histoires d'Ange Mayfair alias Isabela Potter!

* * *

Prologue

Un éclair bleu zébra le plafond de la cuisine tandis qu'une masse informe tombait sur le sol. La forme resta prostrée tandis que des souvenirs emplissaient son esprit.

Isabella Potter, la survivante

Ses parents

Leurs morts

Les Durlseys

Les incidents

Les punitions

Les lettres

Hagrid

Le chemin de traverse

Malefoy

Ron

Le Poudlard express

Poudlard

Le professeur Dumbledore

Hermione

Le Troll

Quirell

Rogue

Voldemort

Le Basilic

Tom Elvis Jedusort

Le journal

Sirius

Remus

Le quidditch

Le tournoi des 3 sorciers

La coupe

La renaissance de Voldemort

Les détraqueurs

Et puis cette année merveilleuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un sanglot lui noua la gorge. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle aurait mieux fait de croire merlin sur paroles quand il lui avait dit que son retour serait dur. Elle était amoureuse et mariée avec l'assassin de ses parents et la plaie du monde magique. Comme si sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus dure !

Elle s'installa dans le salon face au feu et laissa les larmes dévaler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle faisait le bilan de sa vie. A présent elle se souvenait de tout et encore plus de choses lui revenaient en mémoire. Depuis le début, Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait. Il l'avait laissée dans une famille qui la détestait pour avoir plus de prise sur elle, il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle rencontre les Weasleys avant tout le monde et bien entendu, Hagrid avait magnifiquement joué son rôle en dépréciant les Serpentards.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. Le jeu ne faisait que débuter et c'est elle qui gagnerait. Elle eut une pensée pour Tom et son sourire se changea en moue rêveuse ! elle le retrouverait coûte que coûte et Dumbledore regretterait un jour d'avoir tenté de tuer Ange Mayfair. Déjà, elle devait trouver un moyen de le contacter, de lui avouer qui elle était avant qu'il ne la tue, d'intégrer l'ordre, de rassembler ses propres partisans et entre deux, faire quelques massacres ! c'était presque a se demander comme tom faisait pour ne pas péter un plomb.

Elle soupira, rejeta la tête en arrière et commença a se masser les tempes. Ca faisait trop en une seule fois. Elle qui avait été la chef des Serpentard il y avait 50 ans se retrouvais en parfaite Gryffondor aujourd'hui.

« Isa ? »

elle se tourna rapidement et se détendit en voyant Sirius.

« hey ! »

« t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« je m'ennuie Sirius ! j'en ai assez de rester enfermée ici dans cette maison sombre et carrément sordide pour une raison aussi débile qu'avoir Voldemort aux fesses ! je veux sortir, je veux bouger ! »

« moi aussi ! a ce niveau là on est deux. Mais que veux tu, je ne suis pas encore libre et tant que Pettigrow n'aura pas été arrêté, ça ne changera rien. »

« c'est pas cool ! »

« je sais ! la vie n'est pas cool ! tu devrais aller te coucher ! demain tu risques d'être fatiguée. »

« quand on voit ce qu'on fait d'intéressant durant la journée ! tu crois que tu peux changer ton visage ? »

« tu sais que si on sort et que Voldemort attaque… »

« pourquoi attaquerait il Sirius ? après tout, il a plus a y gagner en restant caché qu'en revenant officiellement ! j'ai envie de m'amuser ! »

« on en rediscutera demain d'accord ? »

« d'accord ! tu as raison ! a demain Sirius. »

« a demain Isa. »

elle remonta dans sa chambre sans faire de bruits et ne s'endormit pas avant l'aube.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Voldemort avait lui aussi été terrassé par une presque migraine et il avait rapidement compris ce que cela signifiait, Ange était revenue ! son Ange et très bientôt, ils seraient de nouveau ensemble !

* * *

salut tout le monde, me revoila avec la suite d'apprend mon histoire! c'étaitun tout petit prologue mais j'ai eu du mal a écrire sans tout raconter d'un seul coup. laissez moi des reviews d'accord? 


	2. Chapter 2

(Luna apparait et se planque) salut! je suis en retard! oui je sais! en fait, j'ai travaillé sur d'autres chapitres d'autres fics donc celle ci a du attendre encore un peu. le second chapitre devrait arriver plus vite puisqu'il est déjà tapé.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 1 : retrouver les vieux amis.

Isa se réveilla le lendemain et fonca presque tout de suite a la salle de bain ou elle vomit allègrement trippes et boyaux. Ca faisait quand meme plus d'une semaine que cette grippe persistait. Elle fronca les sourcils avant d'hoqueter, d'écarquiller les yeux et de placer ses deux mains sur son ventre presque inconsciement. Oh Merlin ! elle était enceinte !

Elle s'habilla rapidement jetant des regards dégoûtés aux fringues trop grandes de son cousin et dévala les escaliers en attrapant sa clef de Gringott. Elle s'installa a la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Certains la regardèrent étrangement tandis qu'elle chantonnait les yeux dans le vague tout en dévorant ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Albus arriva rapidement et si un regard était mortel il n'aurait plus été qu'un petit tas de cendre. Isa remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il semblait éviter son regard. Se serait il enfin décidé a admettre qu'il y avait un lien entre Voldemort et elle.

« aujourd'hui, il y a une réunion de l'ordre du phénix. Les enfants, je compte sur vous pour que vous restiez sagement a l'intérieur et que vous fassiez vos devoir. C'est d'accord ? »

« non ! »

tous les regards convergèrent vers Isa ,qui d'habitude se taisait ou baissait la tête quand elle monopolisait l'attention, et qui là relevait la tête défiant quiconque de dire le moindre mot et en prime s'opposait au directeur.

« personnellement, j'ai déjà fait mes devoir, j'ai un ami a aller voir et je dois faire les magasins ! »

« je ne veux pas que tu sortes de cette maison »

« et moi je veux entrer dans l'ordre mais visiblement on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut ! a plus tard ! »

« Isa, je dois m'opposer a ce que… »

« vous êtes mon directeur pas mon père ! faites vous une idée ! »

elle claqua la porte d'entrée et disparut une fois dehors en activant le portoloin que lui avait donné Nicolas. Elle retomba dans le canapé qui visiblement n'avais pas changé en 50 ans.

« qui est là ? » demanda une voix qui n'avait pas vieilli.

« une vieille amie ! »

« Ange ! »

la jeune fille éclata de rire en se sentant décoller du fauteuil et tiré dans les bras noueux du vieil homme.

« tu nous as tellement manqué Ange ! tellement manqué ! »

« Nicolas ! tu vas bien ? »

« oui ! mais je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenue ! chaque matin j'ai espéré que tu sois là et enfin tu es là ! après 50 longues années. »

« explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ »

« Albus a menacé Tom que si il ne retournait pas dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ses 16 ans, il le renverrait de l'école ! Tom ne voulait pas quitter ce château alors il s'est soumis mais je peux te dire qu'Albus l'a regretté après. Tom est arrivé un soir chez moi grâce a la pierre. Il était dans un état lamentable. Je l'ai soigné pendant 1 bon mois. Quand il est retourné a Poudlard, il a ouvert la chambre, a lâché le basilic dans l'école. Ca a été son tout premier meurtre. Il est venu ici après mais que voulais tu que je lui dise ? alors il s'est fait une raison. Il a gardé des contacts avec Grindewald et durant 3 années de suite, chaque été il allait chez lui pour apprendre tout ce qu'il devait savoir en matière de magie. Puis, Albus l'a tué et Tom a été effondré de perdre cet homme qu'il considérait comme une père ! c'est après qu'il a décidé de faire payer a Dumbledore tout ce qu'il vous avait fait. Il est partit et en revenant il était devenu Voldemort. il a tué son père, les parents de son père et son oncle puis a commencer a centrer ses attaques. »

« et pour ma famille ? »

« eh bien, il a tué Harrold, en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs a James et puis tu es née ! a la base il ne voulait pas te tuer mais une prophétie a été faite. Albus ne te la dira pas avant un bout de temps donc il vaut mieux que tu la connaisses. _Celle qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Elle naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par 3 fois défiés et il la marquera comme son égale mais elle aura un pouvoir qu'il ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_. Je crois que depuis quand tu as fait ce voyage dans le temps, la donne a changer et je ne pense pas que cette prophétie soit encore valide ! »

« dis moi Nicolas, comment se fait il qu'il ne m'aie pas reconnu il y a quelques mois ? »

« c'est du a la pierre. Elle a embrouillé les mémoires. Ils se souviennent tous de toi mais uniquement de nom. Ils ne se souviendront de ton visage que si tu dis être Ange Mayfair. »

« a ton avis Nicolas, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« est-ce que tu l'aime ? »

« plus que tout ! »

« alors dis le lui ! »

« Nicolas, je suis Isabela Potter. Tu te souviens, je suis la foutue fille qui a survécu ! ce qu'il veut c'est m'avoir morte et si je devais le voir, il me décocherait un doloris bien sentit et ça c'est hors de question. »

« je sais que ce n'est pas le sort le plus agréable mais mieux vaut un doloris qu'un avada. »

« Nicolas, promet moi que ce que je te dirais ne sortira pas d'ici ! »

« je te le promet ! »

« je suis enceinte ! »

« tu… tu es sure ? »

« non pas vraiment ! je vais aller chercher un test de grossesse dans une pharmacie moldue. Je te tiendrais au courant. Tu n'avais rien a me donner toi ? »

« hein ? oh ! si bien sur. Ne bouge pas je reviens tout de suite. »

il disparut dans une autre pièce quelques minutes et revint avec deux malles, une cage et une caisse en carton derrière lui. Mérope sembla reprendre des couleurs en voyant son ancienne maîtresse et Isa se hâta d'ouvrir la porte de la cage et le phénix s'envola en chantant. Elle ouvrit ensuite la boite et sortit Nina qui était absolument immense et avait au moins la taille d'un boa.

_/ maitressssssssssse Ange /_

_/ bonjour Nina, je ssssssssssssuis heureuse de te revoir. /_

_/ moi ausssssssssssi maitressssssssse Ange. ccccccccccca fait tellement longtemps que je vous attend./_

_/ j'aurais peut être du te laissssssssssssssser avec Tom et Nagini. /_

_/ ils viennent parfois me voir mais cccccccccccc'est vrai que je ssssssssssssssserais plus heureussssssssssssse quand je retrouverais mon Nagini /_

_/ tu le retrouveras ma belle ne t'inquiète pas et je retrouverais mon Tom moi aussi. /_

un grognement attira son attention et elle regarda derrière elle ou se trouvait un nécrosis adulte d'un mètre de long et au poil blanc et noir.

« Eloin ? »

l'animal abaissa ses oreilles et se rapprocha pour sentir la jeune fille qui se tendit très légèrement. Finalement une grande langue baveuse lui caressa le visage et Isa éclata de rire en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du Nécrosis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a sa malle et remit son alliance retrouvant la chaleur qui lui avait manqué la nuit d'avant.

« tu n'as pas peur de te faire coincer par Albus ? »

« je mettrais un glamour dessus et seul tom pourra la voir. Je refuse d'enlever mon alliance et entre nous, je crois que j'aurais plus de mal a expliquer le pourquoi de tous ces animaux. »

« non pas forcément. Le genre d'animal que tu as ce sont les même que ta famille ! tu peux dire que tu les as trouvé dans tes coffres ou ce genre de choses. »

« tu n'étais pas a Serpentard Nicolas ? »

« non ! j'étais a Serdaigle. »

« oh ! je comprend ! bien, je suis désolée Nicolas mais j'ai dit a Albus et aux autres que je dois aller faire des courses ! »

« c'est sur que ça ne serait pas du luxe de prendre un peu soin de toi ! »

« j'ai un titre a défendre ! a plus tard Nicolas ! »

« a plus tard a toi aussi Ange. »

elle rétrécit sa malle et la plaça dans sa poche Nina alla s'enrouler sous sa robe se fondant presque entièrement dans le décor et Eloin resta a coté d'elle sans bouger. Elle transplana avec ses animaux sur le chemin de traverse et passa d'abord chez Gringott ou elle retira plus de gallions qu'elle l'avait fait en 4 ans. Ensuite elle alla chez le coiffeur qui lui recoupa légèrement les pointes et boucle magiquement ses cheveux pour tomber en élégantes anglaise sur ses épaules et lui donnait un air de poupée de porcelaine. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers Madame Guipure pour se refaire une garde robe entière et neuve. Elle jeta les affaires de son cousin et de sa tante a la poubelle et passa une fine robe d'été verte émeraude avec des bordures argentées qui faisait ressortir ses yeux magnifiques. Nina alla s'enrouler dans un des sac magiquement agrandis et Isa retourna du coté du Londres moldu ou elle acheta enfin un test de grossesse. Elle rentra a Grimmaud place se faisait alpaguer par un Severus rogue pas particulièrement content.

« alors Potter, on se croit mieux que les autres ? on pense qu'on va survivre au seigneur des ténèbres ? on pense qu'on est assez puissante pour pouvoir le défier ? »

un sourire cruel apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle regarda autour d'elle pour être certaine que personne n'était là. elle attrapa le poignet droit de Severus et remonta sa manche dévoilant la marque. Elle appuya dessus le faisant se tordre de douleur et lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rogue ? vous faite de l'auto psychologie maintenant ? en tant qu'espion vous vous croyez plus malin que lui ? ça vous excite de vous dire que vous arrivez a duper un sorcier tel que Voldemort ? vous vous pensez sauvé parce que vous bossez sur les deux tableaux ? vous pensez réellement que suis aussi débile que les autres pour ne pas me rendre compte que l'on est en train de se faire rouler dans la farine par un espion de bas étage ? ça fait mal hein ? la même souffrance qui vous traverse quand il vous touche n'est-ce pas ? prenez moi encore la tête une fois et vous comprendrez qu'il n'y a pas que ça que j'ai en commun avec lui. Faites gaffe a vos fesses rogue, je m'en voudrais de cramer votre couverture face a Voldemort ! j'ai des choses a faire ! »

« vous n'êtes pas Potter ! »

« erreur ! je suis la seule Potter ! c'est celle d'hier qui était fausse ! »

elle monta les escaliers et alla se dégoter une chambre rien qu'a elle. Elle commença a jeter des petits sorts avec ou sans baguette et se rendit compte assez rapidement et avec joie qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités ni de ses connaissances. La chambre a la base sombre et vachement glauque était a présent lumineuse et paisible avec un lit a baldaquin. Nina avait été s'enrouler autour des montants du lit et Eloin avait pris ses aises sur les couvertures du lit. Dans la bibliothèque elle rangea tous ses livres, les nouveaux qu'elle avait acheté et les anciens qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires et créa une petite salle spéciale derrière un mur ou elle entreposa les vestiges de sa grande période reine des Serpentard.

Inspirant profondément, elle passa dans la salle de bain, verrouilla la porte et sortit le test de grossesse. Elle lut les instructions et fit le test, attendant 3 minutes pour le résultat en se bouffant la lèvre inférieur (n.a : c'est du vécu !) quand les deux barres bleu apparurent, elle résista a l'envie de hurler de joie en sautant partout, elle fit disparaître le test et retourna dans sa chambre heureuse de la petite vie qui grandissait dans son ventre !

Chose importante, elle devait allait voir Pompom et voir si celle ci était toujours son amie d'avant, prévenir le père éventuellement, prévenir Nicolas et commencer a prévoir l'avenir. Si l'ordre apprenait sa grossesse, ils ne seraient heureux qu'après avoir vu le père. Et pour voir le père il fallait qu'il l'accepte et qu'elle le change un peu en quelque chose de plus présentable ! bref, elle avait du boulot devant elle.

Elle s'installa a son bureau, sortit son encre émeraude et un bout de parchemin et commenca son écriture :

_Tom,_

_Je ne savais pas trop comment commencer cette lettre et après 50 ans, aurais tu apprécié les mots mon amour ? je ne sais pas ! ce que je sais, c'est qui tu es et qui tu es devenu. Et je l'accepte Tom. Pour toi c'était il y a 50 ans et pour moi, une semaine a peine. Je suis revenue hier soir et malgré tout, tu me manques ! je voudrais que l'on se voit dans un endroit neutre si possible et dans le cas ou je serais suivie, passa un visage plus humain d'accord ? envoie moi le lieu et l'heure et j'y serais._

_Ton Ange pour toujours !_

Elle ferma la lettre avec son sceau et descendit dans la cuisine ou tous regardaient le phénix vert et argent qui était sur la table. Mérope s'envole et alla se poser délicatement sur l'avant bras tendu de sa maîtresse. Elle lui tendit la lettre lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille. Mérope s'envola et disparut dans un flash de lumière.

Une odeur de bacon grillé lui parvint aux narines et elle se jeta sur les plats comme un Trex sur une vache. Tom lui répondrait très bientôt et ensuite elle verrait.

* * *

bon allez soignez sympa, laissez moi des reviews pour m'encourager. j'en ai besoin! nif! 


	3. Chapter 3

kikou tout le monde. me revoilà avec le second chapitre beaucoup plus romantique et beaucoup plus larmoyant. j'espère que ca vous plaiera quand meme! bizzz a tout le monde

* * *

Chapitre 2 : que reste t il de nos amours ?

Quand vint le soir, Mérope revint. Tout l'ordre était réunis et Albus fronça les sourcils en voyant ce phénix qu'il avait la vague impression de connaître. Isa s'excusa de la table et disparut dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la lettre le cœur battant reconnaissant a peine cette écriture avant si fine et maintenant si dure.

_Mon Ange, _

_Oui, pour moi tu es restée mienne ! cela fait 50 ans que j'espère jour après jour que tu reviennes et je crois que ce qui m'a tenu vivant c'est l'espoir qu'un jour je te reverrais et que je pourrais de nouveau goûter a tes lèvres. Ta requête m'a parue un peu étrange mais que ne ferais je pas pour toi ? accroché a cette lettre, il y a un portoloin qui s'activera demain a 10 heures du matin._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir._

_Ton Tom !_

Isa replia la lettre et la serra sur son cœur en souriant avant de la planquer sous son oreiller quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte de sa chambre.

« entrez ! »

la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Sirius passa et se figea en voyant l'état de la nouvelle chambre, le boa enroulé au lit et la tête d'Eloin sur la genoux de la jeune fille, la gueule ouverte sur ses crocs visiblement coupants comme des lames de rasoirs.

« Sirius ! entre ! tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« j'ai remarqué que tu avais changé depuis quelques temps. Depuis hier en fait. Tu as un serpent, tu es plus froide, tu as un phénix est un autre animal bizarre. Tu ne parles plus a personne et tu rabroues Albus devant tout le monde. »

« ose me dire que tu n'as jamais voulu envoyer ce vieux débile se faire voir. »

« Isa ! tu n'as jamais été aussi insolente avec lui. »

« arrête Sirius ! je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale ! si toi tu adores te faire manipuler tant pis pour toi ! j'ai 15 ans et j'ai vu un peu trop pour la santé de mon esprit. Dumbledore sait toujours ce qu'il se passe dans son école et il n'a jamais remarqué qu'il avait un animagus non déclaré alors qu'il est capable de reconnaître McGonagall au milieu d'une dizaine de chat ? avec l'influence qu'il a sur le ministère, il pourrait facilement demander un procès pour toi et te faire passer sous véritaserum ou même moi pour admettre que Voldemort était de retour. De plus, il aurait pu me confier a n'importe qui mais non il me confie a ma tante alors qu'il sait qu'elle me déteste. Ouvre les yeux Sirius, on est en train de se faire arnaquer et profond ! »

« mais qui êtes vous ? »

« je suis celle que j'aurais du être sans manipulation du monde sorcier ! si je n'avais pas été la survivante, voilà qui j'aurais été ! j'en ai assez que l'on ne me donne jamais les renseignements vitaux ! je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entend et faire mes propres erreurs Sirius. Je ne veux pas être comme ma mère ou mon père. Je veux être moi ! »

« fais attention a toi Isa ! c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! et je te soutiendrais quoique tu fasses. »

« même si ça veut dire rejoindre Voldemort ? »

« si tu réussis a avoir Peter Pettigrow alors peut être que je vérifierais cette hypothèse. »

« et si je te demandais de te battre avec moi. »

« pardon ? »

« je t'en parlerais plus tard là je suis un peu fatiguée et j'aimerais me reposer. »

« très bien. Bonne nuit Isa. A demain. »

« a demain parrain. »

il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et elle se glissa dans les couvertures s'endormant presque tout de suite.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, fonça au toilette, remit ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille, se brossa les dents et tenta de se faire belle. Elle passa une fine robe verte et une longue cape verte également garnie de runes argentées dansant vers le bas. A 10 heures ta pantes, elle plaça le capuchon sur sa tête et agrippa ferment la lettre. A peine atterrit, sa vision se troubla et son estomac recommença a faire des vrilles.

« Ange Mayfair je présume ? »

« Ange Jedusor en fait. »

elle le regarda sur le coté. Il avait des boucles châtains tombant délicatement autour de son visage allongé et blanc, ses yeux étaient d'un violet intense, rouge sous certaines lumières. Il était très grand, bien plus qu'elle et habillé royalement d'une longue cape noir tombant sur un pantalon de smoking et une simple chemise.

« enlèveras tu cette cape que je vois le visage de ma chère épouse ? »

« es tu sur d'être près pour celle que je suis vraiment Tom ? il y a 50 ans j'étais Ange Mayfair mais ici c'est différent ! »

« je me fiche de qui tu es ! »

elle soupira, et enleva sa capuche avant de relever la tête et de croiser son regard franchement horrifié.

« je t'avais prévenu ! »

« Potter ! »

une étincelle de tristesse passa dans les prunelles émeraudes.

« on y revient alors n'est-ce pas ? je redeviens Potter. Tom regarde moi. »

elle lui posa une main sur le bras l'obligeant a la regarder.

« Tom ! je ne t'ai jamais menti et je ne te mentirais jamais et ça tu le sais ! j'était réellement amnésique et je suis réellement Ange. j'aurais été comme Ange si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas manipulée. Mais je n'ai pas changé en 3 jours pour moi ou 50 ans pour toi. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il advienne. Si tu veux me tuer alors vas y, je ne me défendrais même pas ! »

« va t en Potter ! va t en ! »

« très bien. Lord Voldemort. »

elle réactiva le portoloin et disparut laissant un Tom dévasté derrière elle. Elle revint a Square Grimmaud et s'effondra en larme sur son lit. Elle aurait du le savoir. Elle connaissait trop bien Tom pour ne pas s'être douté de ce au moins quelques minutes. Ses mains se portèrent sur son ventre. Voilà une futur orphelin. Elle n'avait plus qu'a espérer qu'il attendrait quelques mois avant d'envoyer ses mangemorts la torturer.

Elle resta enfermée toute la journée dans sa chambre regardant les photos de l'époque de Poudlard 50 ans auparavant ou elle se voyait heureuse dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tom sortit une pierre bleu Roy et donna le mot de passe. Il retrouva la sensation qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps. Celle de se faire aspirer par la nombril et reconnu tout de suite l'odeur de potion. Il était chez Nicolas.

« Tom ! »

Nicolas se tutu en voyant le visage assombri par la douleur de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il était avachi sur le canapé se tenant le visage dans ses mains. Le vieil homme s'installa a ses cotés et passa un bras paternel autour de ses épaules. Il appela un elfe de maison qui apporta du thé et des petits gâteaux fourrés aux myrtilles, les préférés du seigneur des ténèbres.

« hey Tom ! que se passe t il ? » demanda le vieil homme d'une voix douce et calme.

« elle est revenue. »

« Ange ? je sais ! elle es venue hier. Elle semblait dans un état proche du tient. Que s'est il passé ? »

« c'est… Potter ! ma pire ennemie ! »

« non Tom ! c'est Ange ! ton ange ! ici elle a été manipulée par Albus et par les Weasley et Hagrid. Il y a 50 ans, personne ne lui a jamais rien dit donc elle a fait ses propres choix. Si elle n'avait pas été la survivante, elle serait réellement comme Ange. et elle t'aime. Tom ! veux tu réellement passer le reste de ta vie ou de ton règne a errer dans le monde et la regarder mourir ? elle peut t'apporter tellement. »

« elle ne peut rien m'apporter ! j'ai tout perdu le soir ou elle m'a détruit ! »

« elle peut te conduire a cette immortalité que tu recherches tant ! elle peut te donner tout l'amour du monde, une famille. »

« Nicolas ! quand je suis revenu il y a quelques mois, avoir une famille n'était pas vraiment ma priorité. Si je suis équipé pour l'aimer je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant ! »

Nicolas semblait très mal a l'aise et grommela quelque chose ressemblant a « elle va me tuer » que Tom perçu très bien.

« que se passe t il ? » demanda Tom un peu inquiet.

« si tu ne peux plus avoir d'enfant, peut être parviendras tu a te contenter de celui qu'elle porte. »

« pardon ? »

« ce n'était pas vraiment sur, elle devait faire le test en rentrant mais elle m'a avouer hier qu'elle pensait être enceinte ! si elle l'est, elle doit l'être de 1 mois environ. Un peu plus peut être. Tu ne te souviens de rien il y a 50 ans ? »

« si ! elle était malade avant de partir. Et aujourd'hui, je l'ai trouvée assez fatiguée et tirée. »

« si j'étais toi Tom, je demanderais a mes mangemorts a ce qu'ils lui foutent la paix ! ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour elle de perdre le bébé. Et réfléchis bien ! si tu veux ton enfant, elle ne le laissera pas sans se battre. Pense que tu pourrais enfin avoir une famille. Une femme qui t'aimerait et qui te connaîtrait autant que toi tu te connais. Des enfants a toi a aimer et cajoler et a pourrir éventuellement. »

le vieil homme rigola doucement en voyant l'air rêveur sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres. C'est vrai que ça serait sympa. Lui qui avait toujours été si seul ! ça le changerait.

Il reçut une espèce de coup dans la poitrine et sentit sa cage thoracique rétrécir tandis qu'une intense souffrance le submergeait. Il dut utiliser toutes ses ressources en occlumentie pour se protéger de cette attaque. En y repensant bien, ce n'était pas une attaque mais le lien entre lui et Ange qui venait de se rouvrir après 50 ans de silence. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Ange n'allait pas bien et que c'était de sa faute !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

en début d'après midi et juste avant le meeting, Ange redescendit dans le salon ou toutes les têtes se tournèrent sur son passage. Il est vrai qu'avec son visage pâle mais les larges cernes sous ses yeux rouges par les larmes et ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, elle devait ressembler plus a une gorgone qu'a l'ancienne reine des Serpentards qu'elle avait été.

Elle fonça droit sur madame Pomfresh ne regardant personne d'autre.

« madame Pomfresh, est-ce que je peux vous voir seule a seule quelques secondes ? » demanda t elle d'une voix un peu hésitante.

L'infirmière la fixa inquiète portant une main sur son visage pâle.

« tu as de la température mon choux. Vient allons dans ta chambre. »

Isa hocha la tête et suivit la femme jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune fille lança un puissant sortilège de silence sous le regard interrogateur de Pompom avant d'éclater en sanglot convulsif. Paniquée, l'infirmière la prit dans ses bras et Isa s'accrocha a elle comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Quand elle se calma un peu, elle renifla misérablement et fit un pauvre sourire a la femme qui la regardait de plus en plus inquiète. Elle fouilla dans sa malle et trouva une photo de groupe de la grande époque avec Pompom plus jeune, Arthur Malefoy, Tom, elle même et quelques autres Serpentard dont Adélaide Nigellus, la mère de Sirius et Rodolphe Black, son père. Pompom regarda la photo avec attention souriante avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de relever vivement la tête. Dans une parfaite imitation de Molly Weasley elle se plaça devant elle avec les poings sur les hanches.

« il va falloir vous expliquer jeune fille. »

« je suis Ange Mayfair. Mais je suis aussi Isabela Potter. Il y a deux jours, je n'arrivais pas a dormir alors j'ai été me promener et je suis tombée sur une pierre spéciale. Ca s'appelle une pierre montre-moi-mon-passé. Je suis retournée 50 ans dans le passé et j'ai atterrit chez Nicolas Flamel. Je suis rentrée en 5ème année a Poudlard et j'ai rencontré Tom Jedusor. Vous connaissez la suite. »

« oh merlin ! il y a eu une rumeur qui a commencé a courir peu avant que tu ne partes, elle disait que toi et Tom vous vous étiez mariés. »

« c'est vrai. A la saint Valentin il m'a demandé en mariage et après lui avoir dit la vérité j'ai accepté. Nous nous sommes mariés comme les anciens et c'est Merlin lui même qui a bénit notre union. Mais aujourd'hui il me déteste. »

« oh Isa ! pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets toujours dans des situations pas possible ? »

« et je suis enceinte ! »

« seigneur dieu tout puissant ! et il le sait ? »

« non ! il sait que je suis revenue et il sait qui je suis mais il m'a dit de partir avant que je n'ai pu lui dire pour l'enfant. Et je n'ai pas voulu me prendre un doloris entre les deux yeux. Ou même un avada. Mon enfant est la seule chose qui me rattache a lui et je refuse de risquer sa vie. »

« bon donc je suppose que tu es contre l'avortement ? »

« absolument. Je garderais cet enfant et je l'élèverais seule si il le faut ! j'ai largement assez d'argent. »

« très bien. Dans ce cas, allonge toi et déshabille toi ! je vais vérifier que tout se passe bien. »

Isa enleva sa robe et s'allongea en sous vêtement sur son lit. Pompom sortit sa baguette et commença a lancer quelques sorts et écrivit sur un calepin fébrilement. Isa commença a avoir peur quand elle entendit la femme hoqueter. Es-ce que son enfant n'était pas normal ? l'infirmière lui prit quelques goûtes de sang et le mélangea dans un petit flacon avant de verser quelques gouttes sur un parchemin spécial et nota les résultats en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui prit sa température, vérifia son rythme cardiaque et encore une fois fronça les sourcils. Quand enfin elle permit a Ange de se rhabiller, elle s'installa sur une chaise en réfléchissant et mordillant le bout de sa baguette.

« il y a un problème Pompom ? »

« eh bien, je suis un peu inquiète c'est vrai. »

« il y a un problème avec le bébé ? »

« tout d'abord, ce n'est pas un bébé mais 3 bébés ! ensuite, leur santé est excellente mais pas la tienne. Tu es trop maigre, tu manques de vitamines et tes organes vitaux sont assez déréglés. Dis moi, quand Merlin vous a marié, est-ce qu'il a mentionné quelque chose a propos d'âme sœur ? »

« oui ! quand il nous a dit de prononcer nos vœux il y avait les mots âme sœur dedans. Pourquoi ? »

« d'abord tu te calme et tu respire a fond. Si Tom renie votre lien et votre mariage, si il abandonne son âme sœur, tu mourras ! et tes enfants avec toi. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire. C'est de son cœur que doit venir la décision finale. »

« alors je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ? »

« je ne l'espère pas Isa ! sincèrement je ne l'espère pas ! j'étais amie avec Tom après ton départ mais je ne sais pas si Voldemort m'écoutera ! »

« il ne vaut mieux pas essayer. Je ne tiens pas a ce que vous vous fassiez tuer ! ce n'est pas plus mal en fin de compte. Je préfère mourir que vivre sans lui. Mais je me battrais durant ma grossesse ! je refuse de voir mes enfants mourir ! et on est plutôt tenace chez les Potter ! merci Pompom ! »

« de rien…. Ange ! »

Isa lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de se recroqueviller posant les mains sur son ventre dans l'espoir de protéger ses enfants.

L'infirmière descendit dans la cuisine le visage triste. Elle n'entendit pas Sirius ou Albus l'appeler. 50 ans auparavant, Ange Mayfair avait été une jeune fille fière et adorable. Un modèle pour les filles de Serpentard. Et sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. C'était hors de question. Tom l'avait invitée au manoir Jedusor après leur sortie de Poudlard et elle n'avait plus qu'a espérer qu'il y était encore. Elle sortit du QG se foutant complètement des cris derrière elle et trensplana. Ce soir elle mourrait peut être mais avec un peu de chance, elle aurait la chance de sauver 4 vies.

* * *

bon alors on va commencer avec un petit sondage:

pour 3 filles tapez 1, pour 3 garcons, tapez 2, pour 2 filles et 1 Garcon tapez 3 et pour 2 garcons et 1 filles, tapez 4. pour une autre propostion ( évitez 1 serpent, 1 veracrasse et 1 runespoor sivoupléééééé) ben... proposez en fait.

* * *

sinon, l'habituel laissez des reviews! je me marre trop en les lisant. je suis en train de faire des statistiques sur combien vous êtes a vouloir la tete de Dumby sur un pic a glace ou bien combien veulent me tuer. j'ai déjà eu toutes sortes de menaces de mort! et je trouve ca super comique! si si, je vous jure lol. allez bisous a tous et a bientot! je me met a l'écriture du 3ème chapitre tout de suite tant que j'ai pleins d'idées en fait. REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	4. Chapter 4

kikou tout le monde. avouez que vous êtes content! j'update vite cette fois ci mais de vois dire que j'ai écris ce chapitre en une seule fois juste après avoir updaté le chapitre précédent. j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. je préviens en passant, tom est très OOC mais c'est juste tant qu'il est Tom. en tant que Volemort il est plus normal.

voilà et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : quand Pompom prend les choses en main

Pendant qu'Isa était en train de déprimer a fond dans son lit, Pompom atterrit juste en face du manoir Jedusor et frissonna. Il fut un temps ou ce manoir était magnifique et joyeux. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que la mort autour. Et un mangemort gardait la porte d'entrée. Motivée par la vision de son amie agonisante et sanglotant sur son épaule, elle s'avança fièrement vers la porte.

« qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire ici ? » demanda le mangemort très sèchement.

« je dois voir votre maître tout de suite ! c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

« le maître est en pleine réunion. »

« voilà ce que vous allez faire, vous allez rentrer trouver votre maître et lui dire que si il ne ramène pas son petit cul de serpent blafard dans la seconde je l'étripe. Dites lui plutôt que sa femme est en train de mourir ! »

le mangemort faillit éclater de rire. Il était vrai qu'entendre femme et Voldemort dans la même phrase était assez drôle. Cependant en voyant le visage très sérieux de son interlocutrice, il entra dans le manoir au risque de se prendre un doloris. Il longea les couloirs sombres et déglutit difficilement en entendant les cris de l'un de ses collègues. Visiblement, la maître était de mauvaise humeur. Il frappa doucement et sursauta en entendant le mot entrer prononcé très sèchement. Il fit une dernière prière et ouvrit la porte craintivement.

« eh alors Nott ! ne t'avais je pas dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ? » tonna la voix de son maître.

« si maître pardonnez moi mais une femme demande a vous voir de toute urgence. Ca serait au sujet de la mort imminente de votre… épouse. » couina misérablement le mangemort.

Le doloris cessa tout de suite et Voldemort se releva de son siège.

« la réunion est terminée dégagez tous ! PARTEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! »

il ne fallut pas le leur répéter une troisième fois et ils s'éparpillèrent dans les airs.

« amène la moi ! » ordonna Tom très inquiet a présent.

5 minutes plus tard, une furie blanche débarquait dans la salle de réunion et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lord Voldemort eut peur.

« TOM JEDUSOR ! il va falloir vous expliquer tout de suite jeune homme!"

« on a le même age Poppy ! »

"m'en fous! En ce moment tu te comportes comme un gamin capricieux!"

« que veux tu que ça me fasse ? »

« pour l'amour de Merlin ! fallait il vraiment que vous soyez aussi têtu d'un comme l'autre ? Ange n'est même pas au courant que je suis venue ! aussi étrange que l'histoire puisse être, elle t'aime ! c'est a se demander pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et elle va mourir ! »

« elle est malade ? » demanda t il très inquiet.

« tu te souviens d'avoir dit que tu la prenais comme femme et âme sœur ? ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air Tom ! tu l'as rejetée et son cœur est brisé ! si elle meurt, tu meurs aussi. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle meure ? tu veux vraiment mourir ? »

Voldemort se calla dans son fauteuil et soupira et enfouissant sa figure dans ses mains.

« bien sur que non je ne le veux pas ! je l'aime plus que tout mais elle mérite mieux que moi ! »

« malheureusement en la repoussant, tu vas la tuer ! les âmes sœur sont censées ne pas se séparer Tom ! »

« j'ai survécu 50 ans sans elle ! »

« et on voit ou ça t'a amené ! ta cause était juste au début mais tu t'es perdu toi même en route ! au début, tu voulais te venger de Dumbledore. De ce qu'il t'avait fait et de ce qu'il avait fait a ta femme. Et aujourd'hui, tu passes ton temps a tuer des moldus et des enfants de moldus. Je ne suis pas une sang pure Tom, pas plus que toi tu l'es ! si tu continues comme ça, c'est la magie que tu vas détruire ! je n'étais pas venue te faire un cours sur la théologie mais juste pour te dire de réfléchir et très vite, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

« tout ça va bien trop vite Poppy ! que suis je censé faire ? »

une lueur machiavélique s'alluma dans les prunelles bleus de l'infirmière. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« a ton avis, tu crois que Albus te reconnaîtrait si tu avais 25 ans a nouveau ? »

« je ne pense pas non pourquoi ? »

« tu n'as jamais été aussi lent d'esprit Tom. Ange est une fomore ! même si personne ne le sait moi je m'en souviens. Si elle devait te changer, tu retrouverait a peu près tes 25 ans. Tu peux utiliser un sortilège en attendant qu'elle soit un peu plus forte. Le fait que tu sois le petit ami de la survivante, un sorcier puissant, tout ce peut te faire intégrer l'ordre du phénix assez facilement. J'ai un neveux que je n'ai plus vu depuis bien longtemps. Il s'appelle Thomas Mcdouglas. Il a grandit aux états unis, il a 27 ans et est sortit de l'institut de Genesis. »

« le vrai ne risque pas de débarquer ? »

« il y a peu de chance, je me suis disputée avec ma sœur et je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Il est auror si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je peux toujours t'arranger ça ! un diplôme d'auror… »

« est facilement falsifiable. Je sais, je dois en avoir quelques uns. Très bien, quand et ou ? »

« le plus vite possible. »

« maintenant ! »

« pardon ? »

« oui maintenant ! laisse moi juste prévenir mes mangemorts et je suis tout a toi. Il faudrait peut être prévenir Severus qu'il ne grille pas ma couverture. QUEUDVER ! »

un petit homme rondouillard et pathétique se présenta tremblotant face a lui et tendit son bras. Tom appuya dessus et Pompom cacha son visage sous sa capuche. Uns a uns, les mangemorts débarquèrent dans la salle de réunion.

« c'est une réunion express de dernière minutes. Je serais momentanément absent cette année mais nous aurons des réunions de temps en temps ne vous inquiétez pas. Revenez a la vie publique et ménagez vos forces pour la grand retour. Je préfère que le ministère me croie mort encore une certain temps. Vous pouvez tous partir sauf Severus et Lucius. »

les deux hommes restèrent dans la salle de réunion attendant en tremblotant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait comme connerie ?

« Lucius, j'ai besoin que tu ailles au ministère tout de suite et que tu me fasse parvenir le plus rapidement possible des papiers d'identités au nom de Thomas McDouglas. Je veux également un diplôme d'auror au même nom. Tu enverras le tout a Severus ici présent. Et dans les plus brefs délais j'ai dit. »

« oui maître je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

« c'est bien tu peux partir. Severus reste, il faut qu'on discute. »

Lucius quitta la pièce a son tour se demandant vaguement pourquoi son maître avait besoin de papiers d'identité ? dans la salle de réunion, Tom avait fait apparaître une petite table, deux fauteuils confortables et une bouteille de whisky ainsi que du thé pour l'infirmière qui se découvrit et Severus crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

« relax Severus ! on veut juste discuter. Je vais revenir avec vous au QG sous le nom de Thomas McDouglas. Je serais le neveux de Pompom ici présente. Je voulais juste te prévenir afin que tu ne grilles pas ma couverture en t'étouffant avec ton thé quand je serais présenté. »

« mais… maître ! et Potter ? Dumbledore ? son phénix ? c'est dangereux ! »

« pour le phénix, il ne dira rien. Je crois même qu'il sera très heureux de me revoir. Pour Isa, je te réserve une petite surprise et pour Dumbledore, il se basera sur les sentiments de la survivante. Ca ne sera pas dangereux tant que personne ne fera pas de conneries. »

Severus souffla un bon coup et hocha doucement la tête ! de toute manière, il n'avait pas trop le choix n'est-ce pas ? Tom disparut quelques minutes et revint un peu plus tard avec une malle remplie de fringues, Nagini était enroulé dans une de ses poches magiquement agrandie.

Tom et Pompom furent les premiers a quitter le manoir tandis que Severus se rendait chez les Malefoy pour attendre Lucius et les papiers.

Les deux amis d'école entrèrent dans l'antre secret du QG de l'ordre du phénix et tom se retrouva tout de suite avec 10 baguettes sous le nez. Ils eurent a faire a une Pompom très en colère.

« abaissez vos baguettes tout de suite bande de brutes ! non mais ! désolée d'être partie aussi vite Albus mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Je vous présente mon neveux Thomas McDouglas. »

« je ne savais pas que vous aviez un neveux Pompom » déclara suspicieusement le vieux. Pompom grimaça au souvenir de sa sœur.

« eh bien on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est le grand amour entre ma sœur et moi. Comme vous le savez, je suis une fille de moldu et ma sœur n'a pas apprécié que je sois une sorcière et elle pas. Ca é été le coup de grâce quand son fils s'est révélé être un sorcier. Visiblement, sa mère a pêté un cable et Thomas est revenu depuis peu en Angleterre il habitait dans le Surrey, pas très loin de chez Isabela. »

« elle est ou d'ailleurs ? » demanda Tom excité comme une puce.

« attend moi ici je vais la chercher ! »

Pompom monta les escaliers étouffant de rire quand elle entendit albus lui proposer une bonbon au citron. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en soupirant. Isa était toujours couchée sur son lit fixant le mur en face d'elle d'un regard vide.

« aller jeune fille ! tu te lève et tu t'habille. Il y a une surprise qui t'attend en bas. »

« je ne veux pas Poppy ! » déclara faiblement Isa en se débattant légèrement. Pompom gagna et l'emmena dans la salle de bain ou elle lui plongea la tête dans l'eau pour la rafraîchir un peu. Elle lui passa une robe verte émeraude comme ses yeux et tressa ses longs cheveux. Son teint était toujours blafard et ses yeux rougis mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Isa descendit les escaliers a contre cœur et se figea au pied en voyant un visage bien trop connu accompagné de sa voix terriblement sexy comme d'habitude. Tom tourna lentement son visage vers elle et se figea. Elle ressemblait a une morte vivante. Aucun des deux ne fit de mouvement pendant quelques instants et restèrent là a se regarder comme deux ronds de flan. C'est Isa qui réagit la première en fondant en larme et en se jetant dans ses bras en le traitant en prime de connard. Tom rigola aussi les larmes aux yeux (**n.a : je sais qu'il est VACHEMENT OOC mais vous inquiétez pas le vrai Voldy va revenir plus tard** !) il la serra très fort dans ses bras et finit par lui rouler une pelle monumentale tout en laissant ses mains caresser son dos a travers le tissus. Albus ouvrit la bouche bêtement et Rogue, arrivé entre temps, faillit tourner de l'œil. A coté d'eux, Remus souriant tentait de retenir Sirius qui voulait lui sauter dessus.

_/tu m'entend mon ange /_

_/absolument amour /_

_/bien, je suis le neveux de Pompom, j'ai 27 ans, j'ai étudié a Génésis et je m'appelle Thomas. Oh ! et je suis auror/_

_/je vois ! qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'idée /_

_/ il ne faut jamais contrarier une infirmière inquiète. C'est vrai que tu es enceinte /_

étonnée et a bout de souffle, elle se détacha de lui en fixant le sol avec attention.

« Isa ? » rappela t il gentiment.

N'osant pas parler elle hocha simplement la tête de haut en bas. Pas préparé a ça malgré tout, Tom s'écroula dans le canapé juste derrière lui.

« t'as d'autres nouvelles dans le genre ? » demanda t il un peu estomaqué alors que les autres ne comprenaient rien.

_/ j'attend des triplés/_

la voix dans sa tête avait été hésitante mis sincère. La phrase fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Des triplés. Il allait être 3 fois papa. Rogue remarqua tout de suite le visage plus pale qu'un mort de son maître, le visage rouge brique de la jeune fille et le grand sourire de Pompom. Ca sentait mauvais tout ça.

« vous auriez pas du whisky très très fort ? » croassa difficilement le mage noir.

l'infirmière disparut et revint avec une bouteille et un grand verre. Tom le remplit a ras bord et le vida d'un trait. Il fit une légère grimace et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui triturait sa robe nerveusement. Il attrapa ses mains et la tira sur ses genoux ou elle se blottit dans l'écrin chaud de ses bras puissant.

/ange ! tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je suis heureux ! je suis le plus heureux des hommes./

« c'est vrai ? » demanda t elle avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix

« oui »

« tant mieux ! »

« excusez moi mais vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda le directeur un peu frustré de voir que quelque chose lui échapper.

« tu veux le dire ? » lui demanda doucement Tom.

« non ! Sirius va te tuer et je t'aime trop pour te voir mourir ! »

« tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime ! »

« maintenant je le sais ! j'aime bien quand tu me le répètes. »

« je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime… »

Isa éclata de rire et l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres. Tom se surpris a caresser du bout du pouce le ventre encore plat de sa femme et le regarda avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. Hermione, Rogue et Remus perçurent le geste et ouvrirent la bouche très stupidement. Rogue devint pale plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Cependant, le visage extatique de son maître parlait de lui et il sourit très légèrement. Ca faisait du bien de le voir heureux. Et il devait avouer que Potter n'était pas un mauvais choix même si il se demandait pourquoi elle ? Remus de son coté se demandait vaguement comment elle allait annoncer ça a Sirius sans qu'il n'en fasse une maladie. Et Hermione se demandait comment en étant la meilleure amie d'Isa elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet homme.

Les deux amoureux loin de là étaient en train de se bécoter tranquillement et se faisaient de tendre bisous tout en discutant du futur télépathiquement. Madame Weasley vint les appeler pour le repas et Tom rigola amusé en voyant sa chère et tendre se jeter sur la nourriture. Pompom sourit heureuse. Ses deux amis étaient de nouveau ensemble. Ca promettait. Fumseck vint faire une petite apparition et Mérope apparut peut après. Tous les deux remarquèrent tout de suite Tom et se jetèrent presque sur lui en sifflant joyeusement. Il les caressa tous les deux en souriant et en s'attardant un peu plus sur Mérope qu'il avait toujours adoré vu qu'elle avait le nom de sa mère. La tête d'albus était en ce moment impayable. Il regardait le jeune homme comme si Noël venait d'arriver a l'avance. Et un rien calculateur aussi il fallait bien le dire.

Le plus drôle fut a la fin du repas quand Tom siffla doucement dans ses doigts et qu'un grognement sourd lui répondit. L'escalier trembla quand le Nécrosis fit son apparition et que le mage noir se retrouva par terre sous une bestiole d'un mètre 50 de long et de près de 100Kg. Isa éclata de rire et tira sur le cou de l'animal pour libérer son pauvre mari.

« eloïn ! dégage de là tu l'écrases ! »

la félin lui fit quelques grosses léchouilles avant de disparaître après avoir mangé quelques bouts de viande chipés sur la table. Albus revint un peu sur terre en regardant disparaître le fauve.

« qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« c'était un Nécrosis monsieur. C'est Thomas qui l'a offert il y a presque 2 mois pour ma protection. Elle l'adore. J'ai été la récupéré il y a quelques jours. »

« un Nécrosis n'est pas un animal commun monsieur McDouglas. Il ne se lient qu'a des personnes très puissante. Ce sont des bêtes sanglantes généralement, fidèle, puissante et très mystérieuses. »

« je l'ai trouvée dans le parc de Génésis quand j'y faisais mes études. Elle était blessée alors je l'ai soignée et elle a refusé de me quitter après ça. Isa a je crois, plus besoin de protection que moi. Après tout, je n'ai pas un mage noir cinglé collé aux fesses. »

« comment se passent les choses en Amérique ? »

« pour l'instant c'est plutôt calme. Si Isa ne m'avait pas prévenue que Voldemort était revenu, j'admet que je ne l'aurais pas deviné. »

« vous l'avez crue quand elle vous l'a dit ? » demanda Dumbledore franchement étonné.

« ses cauchemars la hantaient et je lui ai prêté ma pensine. Je crois qu'après avoir vu ça, on ne peut plus douter de la véracité de la situation. »

« dites moi monsieur McDouglas, connaissez vous l'ordre du phénix ? »

« ma tante m'en a parlé quand Voldemort avait été détruit mais elle avait juste survolé le sujet. »

« est-ce que vous souhaiteriez en faire partie ? »

« c'est une association crée dans le but de contrer les plans de Voldemort c'est ça ? »

« absolument. »

« avec grand plaisir alors ! je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre a Isa. »

« je veux en faire partie également » déclara Isa d'une voix mortellement calme.

« tu es encore trop jeune Isa et… »

« c'est des foutaises tout ça et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! professeur, quoique vous fassiez, Voldemort sera toujours après moi et entre nous, je préfère savoir ce qu'il se trame dans l'ombre plutôt que de foncer tête baissée dedans ! et si c'est ma connexion avec lui qui vous effraye tant que ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, notre lien est bridé. Thomas m'a appris l'occlumencie et même si mes barrières ne sont pas aussi puissante que les siennes, elles me permettent au moins de dormir en paix et de garder mon esprit protégé de ses tentatives d'intrusions. » expliqua tranquillement la jeune Gryffondor.

« pourquoi lui avoir demande de t'apprendre l'occlumencie ? »

« parce que j'en avais ras le bol de me retrouver au beau milieu d'une de ses parties de torture. Et vous pouvez me croire, ses passes temps sont tout sauf plaisant ! »

« tu es certaine que tes barrières sont efficaces ? »

« êtes vous parvenu a passer a travers ? »

« non ! très bien ! tu peux entrer dans l'ordre ! mais uniquement pour entendre ce que nous disons ! il est hors de question que tu t'investisses dedans pour le moment. Dites moi Thomas, quel était votre métier en Amérique ? »

« j'étais Auror monsieur. »

« ça vous dirait de devenir le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

« avec grand plaisir ! »

« parfait ! voilà une bonne chose de réglée. Bien, je crois que nous pouvons faire une petite réunion pour savoir ce qu'a appris Severus ce soir ? »

« il n'y a pas grand chose a dire albus ! ces temps ci il passe plus son temps a faire payer a ses mangemorts le fait que Potter lui a échappé encore une fois. Ah non dernière nouveauté il a faillit tuer rockwood parce qu'il a été incapable de lui ramener une chose dont il avait besoin. »

« passons dans la salle de réunion, ce n'est pas un endroit de discuter de ça. »

les gryffondors protestèrent vivement mais les adultes n'en tinrent pas compte et passèrent dans la pièce d'a coté. Isa s'installa près de tom et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de tourner son attention sur les autres.

« bien. Rockwood travaille aux département des mystère. La seule chose que Voldemort pourrait vouloir c'est la prophétie. Et c'est là que tu es concernée Isa. Il y a 4 ans tu m'as demandé pourquoi Voldemort avait voulut ta mort. Avant ta naissance, une prophétie a été faite. Elle dit : celle qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur arrive, elle naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par 3 fois défié et elle aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

« donc je dois le tuer sinon c'est lui qui me tuera c'est ça ? »

« oui ! »

« et vous comptiez me le dire quand ? la veille du dernier combat ? est-ce que vous comptiez au moins m'entraîner ? »

« bien sur Isa mais pas tout de suite. Tu as encore le temps. »

« rappelez moi combien de fois je lui ai fait face en 15 ans ? et combien de fois je m'en suis échappée de justesse ? la première fois c'était grâce a l'amour de ma mère ainsi que la seconde fois. La troisième, je remercie encore Fumseck sinon je serais morte dans la chambre des secrets et Ginny avec. En troisième bon c'était Sirius et l'année dernière, j'ai été sauvée par les âmes de mes parents. C'est ça mon super pouvoir ? l'esquive ? je n'ai eu que des coups de chance et la dernière fois j'ai failli y rester. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Cédric qui lui est resté tout court. Il est beaucoup plus puissant que moi monsieur ! il est même plus puissant que vous ! quelle chance est-ce que j'ai face a lui ? qui vais je devoir sacrifier ? Thomas ? Sirius ? Remus ? mes amis? Mes enfants ? »

un bonbon au citron vola a travers la grande pièce expulsé par Albus qui avait commencé a s'étouffer. Sirius venait de tourner de l'œil. Si elle ne tentait pas de faire dans le tragique, elle aurait sûrement éclaté de rire.

« tes… enfants ? »

« oui ! je suis enceinte de triplés alors oui ce sont mes enfants ! »

« mais… comment ? »

« eh bien on m'a toujours dit que quand une femme et un homme s'aime très fort alors… »

« ouai bon ça va j'ai compris mais qui ? »

« ben lui ! qui voulez vous ? c'est pas le saint esprit ! »

le directeur resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte dans une parfaite imitation d'un strangulot a l'air libre. Ses yeux voyagèrent d'Isa a Tom en passant par le ventre encore plat. Voilà qui contre carrait un peu ses plans. Ca les contre carraient même beaucoup. Il pouvait sentir la puissance du jeune homme et celle de la jeune fille était indéniable. Le bon coté serait que si les parents ne s'en sortaient pas, les enfants seraient suffisamment puissant que pour détruire Voldemort a tout jamais. Au pire, ils pouvait toujours sacrifié deux pions pour faire tomber le roi. Enfin, une reine et un cavalier serait plus précis. Ce qu'il ignorait en fait c'était que les deux jeunes en parfait télépathe suivaient les rouages de son cerveau malade et souriait intérieurement. Il allait tomber de haut le dumby ! et il ne s'en rendrait compte qu'a la fin.

* * *

voilou! tout le monde est heureux j'espère! on a un tom et une Isa qui sont heureux, amoureux etc... et pis c'est choupi non? bon allez laissez moi des reviews et merci beaucoup pour tous ceux qui m'ont écrit la dernière fois. bisous a tous! 


	5. Chapter 5

alors? je suis vachement productive hein? petit mots pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews: JE VOUS AIMEUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. c'est ca qui me motive a écrire aussi vite en fait au cas ou vous n'auriez pas encore percuté. et pis j'ai une bonne nouvelle, quand cette fic sera finie, je ferais une suite très courte pour raconter la vie dans le futur nouveau monde sans un vilain Dumby pas gentil! (ou comme le dirait ma fille: il est pézant! il est pas tentil! lol! je l'adore!) voilà le nouveau chapitre. il y a un très léger spoiler du tome 5 dans le sens ou cette bonne vieille ombrage débarque a Poudlard! la pauvre! elle sait pas encore ce qui l'attend! mais moi oui! gnark gnark gnark!

a vi j'allait oublier, les discussions entre / c'est les discussions télépathiques entre Tom et Isa mais je suis sur que vous l'aviez compris hein?

* * *

Chapitre 4 : transformation et début d'année difficile.

Dès qu'il put voir son maître seul a seul, Severus risqua le doloris en se plaçant devant lui et exigeant des explications. Se disant qu'Isa aurait probablement besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas d'absence de sa part, il lui avait expliqué le gros de l'histoire, partant du voyage dans le temps jusqu'a son départ en passant par le mariage et toutes les conneries qu'Albus avait fait. Dire que Severus était choqué après ça était un doux euphémisme. Et il était fort probablement qu'au moment ou le vieil homme se trouverait a leur merci a tous les 3, ils devraient jouer sa tête a papier, pierre ou ciseau. Il avait tout de suite été beaucoup plus sympa avec elle après ça et lui avait même proposé de lui filer des cours supplémentaires de potions ce qui s'était avéré inutile puisque son maître s'était déjà occupé de ses lacunes en potion et magie noire. Comme quoi, les voyages dans le passé, ça aide !

1 semaine avait déjà passé depuis que tom avait rejoins l'ordre. Leur relations avaient eues du mal a passer surtout avec Sirius qui avait tenté d'étrangler l'homme et qui dans un geste malheureux avait collé une baffe a sa filleule. Il s'en mordait encore les doigts. Surtout avec le loup garou hyper protecteur. Il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand il avait vu l'éclat animal dans les yeux de son ami de toujours et habituellement placide. Du au changement hormonale, Isa avait d'abord éclaté en sanglot puis elle lui avait mis son poing dans la figure lui cassant le nez et au final s'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant et s'excusant. Autant dire que les changements étaient assez brutaux.

Tom de son coté tentait de supporter aux mieux les changement hormonaux de sa femme en exhaussant tout ses désirs. Le pauvre malheureux était épuisé avec sa jeune nymphomane. pas qu'il s'en plaigne, après tout il avait fait abstinence pendant 50 ans ! c'est donc avec plaisir qu'il se couchait auprès de la superbe jeune fille a ses cotés le soir et qu'il redécouvrait son corps jour après jours.

La grossesse de la jeune fille avait été dans l'ensemble assez bien accueilli et certains faisaient déjà des projets même si Pompom restait très maternelle et qu'elle mettait la jeune fille dans une bulle de coton. Sirius s'était finalement calmé et s'extasiait sur des futur cornedrues juniors ou bien la nouvelle génération de maraudeurs. Voilà qui allait être drôle. Severus était passé du rang de mangemort a celui de copain de beuverie et de confident du Lord. Autant dire qu'après chaque séance il avait envie de s'auto avadakédavriser.

Albus arriva un matin avec une tête de 6pieds de long et s'affala dans un des fauteuils neuf. Depuis qu'Isa était enceinte, elle avait saoulé tout le monde pour refaire la décoration plus que lugubre de la maison et elle était donc allé dévalisé un de ses comptes a Gringott pour racheter tout ce dont elle aurait besoin et autant dire que tout le monde s'était mis a contribution pendant qu'elle était assise sur un chaise a bouffer de la crème glacée et qu'elle critiquait tout le monde. Il avait fallut toute la persévérance de tom pour empêcher a sa femme de se faire étrangler. Et autant dire que Lord Voldemort couvert de peinture, ça ne se voyait pas partout.

Bref, Albus était donc arrivé épuisé du ministère ou Fudge l'avait obligé d'engager Dolorès Ombrage, la sous secrétaire du ministre, pour le poste de professeur de DCFM. Tom avait donc été relégué au poste de professeur de duel, nouveau poste tout chaud fait rien que pour lui. Et il avait été ravi. Il avait même demandé a Severus de l'assister dans ses cours.

Un soir ou Isa était particulièrement en forme, Tom remit une de leur vieille discussion sur le tapis.

« Isa ? »

« mmmh ? »

« tu te souviens avant que tu ne partes tu m'avais fais une promesse ? »

il sentit sa ravissante épouse se tendre dans ses bras. Oui elle s'en souvenait très bien ! elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir de l'angoisse et un peu de peur aussi.

« tu es sur de toi ? » lui demanda t elle d'une voix mal assuré.

« oui ! je maintiens un sortilège sur moi et il est assez dur a maintenir bu que tu m'épuises toutes les nuits. »

« tu vas devoir reprendre ta véritable apparence. »

« t'es certaine ? parce que je ne suis pas vraiment… »

« tom ! c'est toi que j'aime ! et même si j'adore ta jolie frimousse, je t'aime pour toi ! »

il se concentra quelques seconde et elle hoqueta un peu quand il redevint le vrai Voldemort. a savoir le corps d'un extra terrestre gris, la peau presque transparente, pas un poil sur le cailloux, pas de nez, de longs bras rachitiques. Pas beau du tout quoi. Elle tendit une main vers la porte qui se ferma magiquement avec le plus puissant sortilège qu'elle connaissait a savoir en fourchelangue et posa un sort de silence tout aussi puissant sur la chambre.

« je te préviens, je n'ai jamais changé personne, donc je ne sais pas comment on fait. En revanche ça fait mal mais pas très longtemps. Et puis comme tu vas devenir plus humains ton corps risque d'être douloureux quelques temps. »

« arrête de blablater et fais le ! »

elle déglutit péniblement et envoya ses appréhensions se faire foutre. C'était encore tom de toute façon et visiblement elle lui faisait de l'effet si on tenait compte de la chose glaciale, longue et terriblement pale qui creusait sa jambe. Elle se plaça a 4 pattes sur lui en l'embrassant doucement et sursauta quand une langue fourchue et plus longue que la normale caressa la sienne avec avidité. De longues mains arachnéennes et froides se posèrent sur sa peau brûlante et caressèrent son dos doucement mais passionnément. Elle descendit le long de son corps le parsemant de coups de langue affectueux et de petits baisers. Elle sourit en le sentant siffler. Nina et Nagini allèrent se cacher sous une pille de vêtements ne souhaitant vraiment pas assister a ça !

elle descendit encore plus et taquina le sexe dressé du bout de sa langue. Elle l'engloutit d'un seul coup le faisant siffler encore plus fort. Elle la relâcha rapidement s'attirant un regard noir et lui fit un sourire moqueur en dardant ses canines acérées. Les deux petits aiguilles percèrent la peau près de l'aine et elle sentit le corps de tom s'arquer tandis qu'il criait. Mais vu le cri, c'était loin d'être de douleur. Finalement c'était un masochiste ! elle aurait du le savoir. Elle aspira avidement la sang sucré qui sortait de la plaie et passa sa langue dessus. Elle reprit la hampe dans sa bouche et refit quelques vas et viens avant de la quitter encore une fois. Elle se positionna dessus et s'empala seule sur le sexe érigé. Il plaça ses mains sous les hanches de sa compagne pour lui faciliter ses mouvement et elle l'obligea a s'asseoir contre elle collant le corps l'un contre l'autre. Elle l'embrassa doucement dans le cou préparant la peau a ce qui allait suivre et le mordit assez fort en pleine jugulaire. Il faillit jouir sur le coup et continua a la prendre avec un peu moins de douceur tandis qu'elle aspirait voluptueusement le liquide écarlate. Quand elle le sentit sur le point de venir, elle cessa d'aspirer et referma la plaie avec sa langue avant de se faire une entaille au dessus de l'un de ses seins et de l'inviter a y poser ses lèvres.

Sa tête roula en arrière et elle gémit a son tour de plus en plus fort tandis que la bouche de Tom suçait sa peau et son sang presque frénétiquement. Elle sentit la peau changer sous ses doigts et la douleur s'alliait au plaisir et quand elle arriva a son point culminant, il lui donna une dernier coup de rein puissant qui les fit jouir tous les deux. Isa le tint fermement serré dans ses bras alors qu'il retenait ses gémissements de douleur. Elle sentait des doux cheveux faire leur apparition contre sa joue, des lèvres douces contre sa peau des bras et des mains puissante autour d'elle. Elle retrouvait son Tom plus grand, plus beau et plus puissant que jamais comme il l'aurait si bien dit. Comme 50 ans auparavant, leurs magie se lia plus étroitement que jamais complétant et augmentant leur magie.

Quand elle sentit une respiration régulière contre elle, elle se détacha un peu de Tom et le fixa dans les yeux en souriant heureuse. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts foncés qui devenaient rouge face aux émotions trop fortes la regardait tendrement, sa bouche rose et tentatrice lui souriait amoureusement. Elle l'embrassa encore et encore. Tom la déposa sur le lit délicatement et fonça dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle l'observa faire un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. Son corps entier dégageait une puissance aphrodisiaque. Comme les papillons étaient attirés par les flammes, elle était attirée par lui. Elle se leva félinement et alla se coller a lui face a la glace.

« tu es magnifique mon amour. »

« grâce a toi mon ange. je t'aime. »

« je t'aime aussi Tom. »

elle posa sa tête sur la large poitrine de l'homme de sa vie et se laissa glisser dans les bras accueillant du sommeil. Tom la souleva doucement souriant et alla la coucher dans la grand lit avant de prendre place a ses cotés et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Les 3 dernières semaines de vacances se passèrent merveilleusement bien, Tom avait organisé une rapide réunion pour donner ses ordres de dernières minutes, il avait ordonné aux mangemorts et a leurs enfants d'être sympa avec Isa et qu'il comptait bien l'avoir dans ses rangs ce qui était bien passé pour le moment.

Pompom surveillait la nourriture de la future maman et vérifiait les fœtus chaque semaine. Les bébés grandissaient bien et se développaient a merveille. La naissance était théoriquement prévue pour mi mars mais étant donné que c'était des triplés, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle mène sa grossesse a terme. Ils faisaient en ce moment 4 petits centimètres et épuisaient leur mère. Isa était plus facilement irritable et changeait d'humeur comme de chemise passant du rire aux larmes sans raison. Pompom lui avait appris a cacher le début de renflement de son ventre avec un glamour ce qui était très pratique mais comme le sort puisait sur sa propre magie, elle se fatiguait très rapidement.

Tom était passé du stade de seigneur des ténèbres a celui de papa poule pour la plus grande joie et le plus grand agacement d'Isa qu'il rendait dingue bien souvent. Ils avaient un peu discuter de la tournure que prenait la guerre et pour plus de facilité, elle lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait sa propre armée de mangemorts avec des personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter. Grâce a la télépathie, elle savait sur qui elle pouvait compter et sur qui elle ne pouvait pas. Ginny et les jumeaux n'avaient pas confiance en Dumbledore, Hermione était mitigée, Ron était aveugle. Sirius et Remus suivraient leur nièce peu importe ou et quand. Mais elle préférait attendre encore un peu. Les Gryffondors avaient le droit a un entraînement intensif ce qui la faisait bien râler puisque elle n'avait pas le droit de s'entraîner avec eux. Ron et Hermione avait été désignés pour être les nouveaux préfets ce quine dérangeait pas du tout la futur maman qui avait bien trop de trucs a penser sans en plus s'occuper d'une bande de gamins dégénérés !

Le fameux jour du départ, des voitures officielle du ministères vinrent chercher toute la joyeuse petite équipe. Fudge avait beau ne pas croire au retour de Voldemort, la survivante n'en restait pas moins une figure emblématique du monde sorcier. Tous les professeurs étaient déjà retournés a Poudlard et la séparation les deux tourtereaux avait été déchirantes. Tom avait eu beau lui répéter qu'ils se voyaient dans quelques heures a peine, elle avait eu du mal a lâcher le col de sa robe de sorciers.

Isa s'installa dans un wagon avec tous les autres qui semblèrent étonnés de ses yeux rougis et de sa petite mine. Elle finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de Ginny qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Ce fut la voix désagréable et nasillarde de malefoy qui la réveilla de très mauvaise humeur.

« Mione ! appelle la SPA, il y a une fouine en liberté dans notre wagon. »

« tout doux Potter. Je voudrais te parler en privé s'il te plait. »

elle haussa un sourcil intrigué et le suivit dans un wagon a part.

« t'as pas grossi Potter ? » lui demanda t il d'un air moqueur. Il se mortifia en voyant les grands yeux émeraudes se remplire d'eau.

« je suis pas grosse ! » sanglota t elle presque pathétiquement. Ginny passa sa tête par la porte et fusilla Malefoy du regard en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

« il a dit que j'étais grosse ! » cria t elle !

« t'es qu'un crétin Malefoy ! mais non t'es pas grosse ! moi je te trouve superbe ! et tom aussi c'est lui le plus important ! » lui dit calmement Ginny.

« merci Gin' ! t'es une vraie amie toi au moins. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? »

« je veux faire la paix ! »

« quoi ? mais tu me détestes ! »

« mais non je ne te déteste pas ! »

« me raconte pas de conneries ! pourquoi tu veux faire la paix exactement ? »

« tu-sais-qui a ordonné a tous ses mangemorts et enfants de mangemorts d'être sympa avec toi ! »

« et tu fais toujours tout ce que Voldemort te demande ? »

« bien sur ! je tiens trop a ma peau pour me prendre un doloris ! »

« très bien Malefoy ! laisse moi y réfléchir d'accord ? tu peux nous laisser ? je voudrais être seule avec Ginny. »

le blond hocha la tête et disparut. Isa se laissa tomber sur une des banquette, jeta un sort de fermeture puissant sur la porte et enleva le glamour qu'elle portait pour poser une main sur la petite bosse qui déformait ses affaires.

« ça se voit déjà beaucoup ! » constata la petite rousse.

« c'est des triplés et j'en suis a 2 mois ! je ne veux même pas imaginer comment ça sera dans quelques mois ! j'ai déjà mal au dos et envie de pisser toutes les 10 minutes. Et je suis crevée ! »

« dis moi Isa, je peux te poser une question un peu dingue et assez personnelle ? »

« vas y ! »

« tu te souviens de Tom Jedusor en deuxième année ? »

« oui je m'en souviens très bien. Pourquoi ? »

« je trouve que Thomas lui ressemble beaucoup. Trop en fait pour être une simple coïncidence. Et je me souviendrais toujours de ses yeux. Du même verts profond que les siens. »

Isa soupira en fermant les yeux et enfuit son visage dans ses mains.

« je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais si bien de lui. »

« alors c'est lui ? tu portes les enfants de Voldemort ? »

« c'est plus compliqué que ça Gin' ! »

« ce que je sais c'est que c'est le lendemain de ton anniversaire que tu as changé si brusquement ! »

« le soir de mon annif j'ai trouvé une pierre particulière qui m'a ramenée dans le passé. 50 ans dans le passé en fait. J'étais amnésique et j'ai été répartie a Serpentard. J'ai rencontré Tom Jedusor âgé de 15 ans et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Tellement amoureuse que quand il m'a demandée en mariage j'ai dit oui !… »

durant les 5 heures de voyage, elle lui raconta absolument tout ce qu'elle avait fait là bas, ce qu'elle avait apprit et quel rôle elle avait joué dans l'avènement de Voldemort. au final, Ginny promettait 1000 morts au directeur. Décidément, sa mort serait comme le rayon boucherie, ils devraient prendre des numéros pour lui jeter des sorts.

« quoique tu décides Isa, tu peux compter sur moi ! et sur les jumeaux aussi ! tu as fait plus pour eux qu'aucun de ces membres de l'ordre. »

« Gin' ! si je veux qu'ils me suivent, ce n'est pas par gratitude mais parce qu'ils ont confiance en moi et en mon jugement. Comme tu l'as remarqué, Tom n'est pas du tout le bâtard sans cœur que tous prétendent. Son but est juste de faciliter la vie a certains sorciers qui auraient été dénigrés un peu trop souvent. »

« et je suis a 100 d'accord avec lui. Si tu as une fille, je pourrais être marraine ? »

« bien sur ! j'attend de connaître les sexes pour faire un choix définitif mais si il y a une fille, tu es réservée en tant que marraine. Et je suis certaine que Tom ne dira rien. »

une fois arrivée a Poudlard, elle montèrent sur les calèches et Isa grimaça en voyant les chevaux bizarre qui tiraient les carrioles. C'étaient des espèces de chevaux avec des ailes comme celles d'une chauve souris et des yeux aussi vide que la mort. Pas super réjouissant comme bestioles en somme. Eloin lui manquait en fin de compte ! et Nina aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle entra dans le château sentant l'habituelle vague de magie la traverser. Il lui sembla que celle ci était plus forte que d'habitude. Peut être était ce du au fait qu'elle portait les derniers héritiers de Serpentard en elle qui lui donnait cette impression. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la table des Gryffondor souriant doucement a son cher époux qui la regardait inquiet.

/ tu vas bien amour /

/ un peu fatiguée c'est tout /

la répartition commença. Isa regarda amusée tous les élèves de première année qui semblaient effrayés face a cet immense château. Ils avaient l'air tellement petit ! quand le dernier élève fut réparti a Gryffondor, le directeur se leva réclamant le silence.

« une nouvelle année commence. Pour les nouveaux, je vais rappeler les règles de sécurités ! la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Je vous rappelle une fois encore que Lord Voldemort est de retour bien que le ministère de la magie s'oppose fermement a cette idée. Le cours de DCFM sera assuré par Dolores Ombrage qui nous vient directement du ministère et afin de vous préparer a la guerre imminente qui se prépare, nous avons décidé d'organiser un cours de duel avec un club de duel qui sera organisé par monsieur Thomas McDouglas et il sera en partenariat avec le professeur rogue en ce qui concerne le club. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Isa sera ses poings sous la table en entendant les filles glousser en regardant SON mari. Et l'une d'elle se mit a hurler quand sa nourriture se changea en une multitude de petits serpents. Elle balança son assiette sur la table des Serpentard qui se leva rapidement tentant de repousser les petits reptiles. Tom jeta un coup d'œil a sa femme qui avait l'air bien trop angélique pour être honnête et qui passait une main très fière sur son ventre qu'il savait légèrement rond. Il se mordit le poing pour éviter de s'écrouler de rire en voyant une des filles des Serpentard hurler a la mort pour qu'on lui enlève le serpent qui avait atterri sur sa tête. Prenant pitié, Isa se leva et alla récupérer la pauvre petite bête terrifiée qui émettait des sifflement s'apparentant aux couinement humains.

« miss Potter ! 20 poings de moins pour Gryffondor pour faire des blagues de mauvais goûts sur vos amis. » déclara une fausse vois de petite fille. Elle se tourna et baissa la tête pour regarder l'espèce de crapaud qui venait de lui enlever des points.

« pardonnez moi professeur mais ils sont apparus dans l'assiette d'une fille de Gryffondor ! je ne vois pas du tout ce qui m'aurait poussé a faire une blague aussi douteuse a des camarades de classe. Je n'ai absolument rien a voir là dedans ! et de plus, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ! »

« alors pourquoi avez vous récupéré ce serpent ? »

« les hurlements de cette fille agaçait mes tympans et j'ai quelques facilités avec les serpents. De plus, cette pauvre petite chose était plus effrayée que la personne sur qui il est tombé. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je souhaiterais retourner manger ! »

« très bien ! »

la femme au teint légèrement verdâtre fit demi tour et retourna a la table des professeurs. Isa gratouilla amoureusement la tête du petit serpent et l'installa autour de son cou. Au moins l'incident avait eu le bon ton d'interrompre les gloussements hystériques des filles.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Isa tomba sur son lit les bras en croix complètement crevée. Elle enleva le glamour et se coucha sous les couvertures moelleuses en tentant d'ignorer le manque qu'elle ressentait en 'étant pas dans les bras de son Tom. Il lui envoya une vague de chaleur a travers leur lien et elle s'endormit presque tout de suite.

Le lendemain matin, elle était d'humeur nostalgique et pleurait pour un rien ce qui faisait un gros choc a certaines de voir cette fille d'habitude aussi sentimentale qu'un iceberg pleurer a chaudes larmes pour des conneries. Le premier cours était DCFM avec la bonne femme du ministère. Franchement, elle s'attendait au pire et elle eut bien raison.

« rangez vos baguette et sortez vos livres. J'ai remarqué que vos professeurs prenaient un peu trop de liberté avec leurs cours. A part le professeur Quirell, les autres ont fait du n'importe quoi. » commença t elle de sa petite voix fluette et grinçante.

« c'est vrai que Quirell était super comme prof sauf qu'il avait Voldemort jouant aux bactéries a l'arrière de sa tête ! » déclara Isa d'une voix sarcastique.

« 1 semaine de retenue pour m'avoir interrompue miss Potter ! je disais donc… ah oui ! que vos professeurs ont fait du n'importe quoi ! dans ce cours, nous ne ferons que de la théorie donc vous pouvez oublier vos baguette en entrant dans mon cours. »

« excusez moi professeur mais comment sommes nous censés combattre les mangemorts qui nous attaquent ? » demanda Hermione.

« ce n'est pas a vous de combattre les mangemorts miss Granger ! il y a des gens pour ça ! »

« ouai ! et ils ont tellement bien fait leurs boulots que la dernière fois la moitié des mangemorts ont été relâchais a condition qu'ils vendaient leur petit copains au ministère ! sans parler des moldus torturer, plus la coupe de quidditch l'année dernière et le professeur Maugrey qui était en fait Barty Croupton Junior utilisant du polynectar. Y a pas a dire ! si on laisse le ministère s'occuper de tout, on sera beaucoup plus en sécurité. » termina Isa avec une voix polaire rivalisant avec celle de Tom dans ses mauvais jours. « et j'allais oublier que quand Cédric est mort, il y avait des dizaines d'aurors a coté de nous dans ce putain de cimetière ! »

tous les élèves avaient l'air soit impressionnés, soit horrifiés qu'elle tienne tête a un membre du ministère. Elle avait totalement conscience de dépasser les bornes mais dans l'immédiat elle s'en foutait. Elle sentait la colère gronder dans ses veines. Elle ferma les yeux et respira a fond grognant quand une vague de nausée commença a pointer le bout de son nez. Sans attendre la tempête, elle sortit du cours une main devant sa bouche poursuivie par une Ombrage folle de rage.

Isa entra dans l'infirmerie heureusement vide sauf Pompom et plongea sur les toilettes pour remettre son petit déjeuner. Très maternelle, Pompom lui ramena un gant de toilette avec de l'eau bien froide et vint lui éponger le front tandis que la porte se réouvrait sur une Ombrage rouge vif et les dents serrées. Elle sembla se calmer un peu en voyant Isa verte, vomir tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des WC.

« tu veux une potion anti nausée ? »

« nan ! ils ne la supportent pas et c'est encore pire après ça ! »

Isa tourna de l'œil et s'effondra dans les bras de l'infirmière qui poussa un petit cri et la fit voler jusque dans un lit.

« professeur Ombrage, vous n'avez pas cours ? »

« cette jeune fille m'a manqué de respect ! »

« et ça risque d'arriver encore souvent ! ses sautes d'humeur son très fréquentes ces temps ci ! rendez vous utile et aller me chercher le professeur McDouglas. »

ronchonnant, Dolores sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la salle de classe de son collègue qui avait cours avec les 7ème années. Elle entendit des bruits de combat et passa la tête pour voir deux élèves se battre a coup de sortilèges trop puissant pour cette école. En la voyant, le professeur cessa le cours.

« que puis je pour vous professeur Ombrage ? »

« l'infirmière m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Un problème avec miss Potter. »

le visage de tom tourna au blanc et il lui dit sèchement de s'occuper de ses élèves tandis qu'il sortait en courant de sa classe.

« que se passe t il Pompom ? »

l'infirmière se tourna vers lui et soupira.

« elle est épuisée. Le sortilège qu'elle utilise pour cacher sa grossesse puise sur sa propre magie mais généralement il est utilisé pour cacher un seul enfant. Seulement là il y en a 3 a cacher et donc ça pompe plus de puissance. »

« mais pourtant elle est puissante ! »

« oui ça c'est un fait mais les enfants sont en train de puiser sa propre magie pour se développer. Les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas souvent conseillés aux femmes enceinte. Ca va durer encore un mois a peu près le temps que leur propre magie se stabilise mais si elle continue a ce rythme là, ça va la tuer. »

« qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire ? » demanda Tom livide, d'une voix blanche.

« limiter ses cours au strict minimum, l'obliger a se reposer le plus possible. Si je me souviens bien, elle était douée a l'école ! »

« oui elle pourrait passer ses BUSES et même ses ASPICS sans aucune problème ! pourquoi ? »

« eh bien, elle devrait peut être laisser tomber certains cours dans lesquels elle est déjà assez douée et prendre ceux moins fatiguant qu'elle pourrait apprendre couchée. Il vaudrait mieux pour son morale qu'elle s'installe avec toi dans tes appartements. »

« je vais demander a Albus ! si elle suit ses cours chez moi et que je lui enseigne tout moi même, elle sera capable de récupérer le peu de retard qu'elle aura accumulé. Quand va t elle se réveiller ? »

« aucune idée. Dans pas longtemps je crois. J'espère qu'elle va pas nous faire une crise de colère ! elle déteste être enfermée. »

« je l'espère aussi ! »

Tom sortit de l'infirmerie après avoir embrassé tendrement sa femme et se rendit dans le bureau du directeur qui agréa avec eux. Le maximum de repos pendant 1 mois le temps que la magie des bébés soit stabilisée et puis des cours légers et plus de glamours.

Le soir même, Isa était transportée dans les appartements de son mari. La bonne femme du ministère allait très certainement criser. Et Tom attendait avec une impatience grandissante le moment ou il tiendrait son gros cou entre ses mains. Il appela un elfe et lui ordonna de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et qu'il vienne le prévenir si il y avait le moindre problème ! la journée allait être longue !

TBC

* * *

voilà! encore un chapitre de bouclé et si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, vous pouvez bien cliquer sur le joli petit bouton bleu juste en dessous de l'écran! c'est pour les review, ca coute rien et ca fait autant plaisir qu'un cadeau! et pis c'est bientot nouyel! (dixit ma fille encore une fois!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour a tous. Après près de 2 semaines d'absence, je reviens. Après de nombreuses crises de nerfs aussi d'ailleurs ! voyez vous, quand j'ai acheté mon portable, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de partitionner mon disque et donc j'avais 3 disques en un ou plutôt 3 partitions. J'ai donc éliminé tout ça durant les vacances avec l'aide de mon pôpa et de mon beau frère qui est informaticien le seul petit problème c'est qu'en sauvegardant toutes mes fics sur un disque, j'ai pleins de chapitre qui ont sautés dont celui ci, le chapitre 5 et 6 de destin inéluctable et bien d'autres ! donc j'ai passé 1 semaines dans le trou du cul de la France en plein milieu du 82 a écrire toute les journées pour avoir des chapitres d'avance. Maintenant ça devrait aller donc je vous présente mes plus plates excuses a genoux et pis j'espère que vous profiterez bien de ce chapitre qui est né en 3 heures face a un feu de bois et une émission sur TF1 sur la restauration des châteaux !

* * *

A titre informatif, deux nouvelles fics ont vues le jours, deux slashs ! j'attend de les faire lire a ma lili a moi pour voir si j'ai son accord de publication et pis voilà !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Isabella se réveilla la tête douloureuse dans une chambre inconnue. Elle voulut se relever mais sa tête la lança violemment et elle gémit de douleur. Tom se précipita a ses coté et l'aida a se recoucher.

« que s'est il passé ? » demanda t elle d'une petite voix.

« rien de grave mon ange. »

« ne me mens pas Tom. »

« le voyage dans le temps a affecté la magie des triplés. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour leurs santé mais ça l'est pour la tienne. Ils puisent dans ta magie pour stabiliser la leur. Si tu n'étais pas si puissante, tu serais déjà morte. »

« c'est encourageant. Que suis je censée faire ? »

« selon Pompom, ils devraient se stabiliser dans 1 mois a peu près donc pendant 1 mois, tu vas devoir rester ici. Et quand tu ressortiras, tu ne devras pas trop te fatiguer ou utiliser de glamours. Le moins tu te fatigueras le mieux ça sera pour toi et eux. Je ne pourrais pas être là tout le temps mais j'essaierais d'être là le plus souvent. Ca va être plus compliqué avec Ombrage dans le coin mais si elle nous gonfle trop, j'enverrais quelques uns de mes mangemorts la tuer si il le faut. »

« si elle me gonfle, je la tuerais moi même mon cœur. Et il me semble que les triplés sont assez réceptifs a mes émotions. »

« c'était eux le coups des serpents ? »

« eh oui ! des vrais petits héritiers de Serpentard. Il est quelle heure ? »

« 21 heure. Tu devrais manger un petit peu. Tu as envie de quelque chose ? »

« pas trop non ! dormir. »

« dors alors mon ange. »

« prend moi dans tes bras Tom s'il te plait. »

« bien sur amour ! »

il se coucha a ses cotés et la prit dans ses bras posant ses deux mains sur le ventre légèrement arrondis de sa femme. Elle colla son dos au torse de son amour et se rendormit tout de suite. Tom soupira. Ca s'était bien passé.

Le lendemain matin, il la réveilla avec une tisane au gingembre. Il avait lu dans un bouquin de femme enceinte que c'était bon contre les nausées tout en restant naturel. (n.a : petit sondage, combien d'entre vous ont éclatée de rire en voyant que Tom est un accros aux livres pour femmes enceinte ?) il déposa de nombreux livres sur la table de chevet et la secoua légèrement. Isa grogna en ouvrant les yeux et cligna légèrement quand le soleil du matin rencontra ses prunelles émeraudes.

« désolé de te réveiller amour mais j'ai un cours maintenant. Je t'ai déposé des livres si jamais tu veux te divertir un peu. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, un certain Dobby m'a dit qu'il se ferait un honneur de te servir. »

« tu peux demander a Ginny de venir me voir de temps en temps ? elle sait qui tu es et l'a plutôt bien pris. »

« pas de problème amour. Essaie de passer une bonne journée et ne te lève pas si tu n'es pas accompagné. »

« oui chef. Ne martyrise pas tes étudiants ! »

« je vais essayer. Je reviendrais a midi. A tout a l'heure amour. »

elle hocha la tête tristement tendant ses lèvres pour un dernier baiser et le regarda partir. Elle se renfonça dans les oreillers et se rendormit.

2 heures plus tard, elle se réveilla et regarda les livres que Tom lui avait laissé en soupirant. De la révolte des gobelins aux 100 façons de torturer un homme le choix était assez limité. En dernier recours, elle appela Dobby a l'aide. Le petit elfe débarqua joyeusement et tout excité.

« miss Potter a appelé Dobby miss ? »

" oui Dobby. Je voudrais que tu ailles sur le chemin de traverse pour moi."

Elle nota deux ou 3 petites choses sur une feuille de papier et la tendit a l'elfe qui disparut dans un petit pop. Il revint 1 heure plus tard les bras remplis de paquets rétrécis. Il accepta de les agrandir pour elle et elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Elle se redressa dans son lit, déplia les affaires. Tout un arsenal pour la broderie. L'elfe lui avait acheté des livres sur le point de crois sorcier, des aiguilles, des fils perlés de toutes les couleurs possible et imaginable, de la toile aida de toutes les couleurs, des petits peignoirs de bains, des essuies, des bavoirs et des livres de modèle. (n.a : c'était mon dada durant ma grossesse le point de croix ! j'étais vachement douée d'ailleurs ! entra ça et le tricot !lol).

Quand Tom entra dans la chambre avec ginny, il sourit heureux en voyant sa chère et tendre a demi couchée en train de broder tranquillement des petits motifs d'oiseaux et d'angelot en chantant des chansons enfantines.

« tu t'es mise a la broderie amour ? » demanda t il mutin et un peu étonné.

« après avoir lu le choix de livres que tu m'avais mis, je me suis dit que je préférais faire autre chose. Et j'aimais bien voir la tante Pétunia broder quand j'étais petite. C'est très facile. Et regarde ces petits pyjamas (n.a : des petits gama comme dirait ma nièce ! c'est trop mignon !). ils sont trop choux ! »

« tu gagatises mon cœur ! »

« te moque pas méchant ! »

« jamais mon cœur. Je t'ai amené de la visite ! »

« Ginny ! »

« kikou ! comment tu vas ? » demanda la rouquine.

« ça va ! je n'ai pas trop le choix ! elle faisait quoi ta mère quand elle était enceinte ? »

« elle tricotait. »

« faudrait que je lui demande comment on fait les pulls et les chaussons ! »

Tom soupira, embrassa sa femme et alla se réfugier dans les cachots avec son copain de beuverie officiel.

« un problème Mylord ? » demanda Severus sarcastique.

« Ginny et Isa sont en train de discuter layette, tricot et broderie ! »

« un whisky ? »

« avec plaisir ! »

jours après jours, le programme était le même. Tom réveillait Isa avant d'aller travailler et revenait a midi, elle brodait la majorité du temps et faisait des plans pour le futur. Dumbledore venait parfois lui rendre visite lui amenant des bonbons qu'elle ne mangeait jamais, complimentait ses travaux manuels, s'inquiétais de sa santé et de celle des triplés qui prenait de la place petit a petit. Ombrage était relativement calme vu qu'elle ne savait pas ou se trouvait la jeune fille. Isa passait ses journées a manger de la glace et risquait de devenir obèse si elle continuait comme ça mais Tom n'osait plus rien lui dire depuis qu'elle avait fait une crise de sanglot qui avait duré toute une journée. Molly Weasley était venue lui enseigner l'art du tricot et Dobby avait été lui chercher de la laine de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les textures passant du coté au fil de soie ou aux cotes de velours. Même si le premier pull ne ressemblait a rien, Isa ne s'était pas découragée et continuait inlassablement a tricoter. Elle avait même fait 2 pulls en cachemire a col roulé. 1 pour tom et 1 pour Severus qui n'avait pas su ou se mettre. Et refuser un cadeau d'une femme enceinte était inconcevable ! il tenait a sa vie après tout.

Hermione et Ron venaient de temps en temps mais jamais quand Tom était là puisqu'il ne savait pas blairer le roux ! sinon, la vie suivait son cours. Les triplés la rendaient folle puisqu'ils s'amusaient visiblement a changer les couleurs autour d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. En plus d'utiliser sa magie pour calmer la leur, ils l'utilisaient également pour la rendre dingue ! ça promettait !

Un elfe inconnu vint lui servir son repas de midi. Elle jeta un vague regard vers les légumes et les mangea a contre cœur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'affinité avec les légumes mais après que pompom lui ait fait un cours sur l'usage des vitamines durant la grossesse, elle n'avait pas osé objecter.

Son corps fut secoué par des vagues de douleur horrible. Elle avait l'impression qu'une main invisible avait enserré ses entrailles et les tordaient dans tous les sens.

« DOBBY ! »

l'elfe apparut mais son sourire se fana en la voyant en sueur et douloureuse.

« va chercher Tom, Pompom et Severus ! VITE ! »

elle se plia en deux pleurant et criant en même temps cherchant a reprendre son souffle. Les 3 adultes entrèrent en courant et Pompom faillit renverser les deux hommes en se précipitant sur la jeune femme. Elle envoya les couvertures au diable, lui souleva sa robe et posa une main froide sur son ventre brûlant. Elle sortit un petit instrument et le posa sur son ventre projetant une image 3 D de son utérus. Elle fronça les sourcils et pâlit avant de prendre une seringue et de prendre un peu de sang.

« Severus ! analyse ça le plus rapidement possible. »

« je cherche quoi ? »

« quel poison a été utilisé ! »

Tom pâlit drastiquement et Severus hocha la tête disparaissant dans un envol de capes noirs.

« mes bébés » sanglota Isabella.

« Isa ! écoute moi ! tes bébés n'ont rien ou presque. Le placenta agit comme une barrière défensive et le tient a reconnu le poison. Il n'y a qu'une infime partie qui est passée mais pas assez pour les tuer ! le poison est dans ton organisme. Je ne peux pas te donner d'antidouleur parce que ça liquéfierait ton sang et que tu pourrais faire une fausse couche. Tant que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup ! il n'y a que toi qui puisse te sauver. Le poison doit agir comme un super contractant musculaire. Détend toi d'accord ? respire a fond, et détend toi. »

les mains crispée sur le draps, Isa hocha vaguement la tête et prit de grandes inspirations. Les douleurs étaient toujours là. Pire que le doloris. Les douleurs durèrent au moins 1 heure le temps que Severus revienne avec une potion noir dans les mains. Il la fit boire a Isa qui ferma les yeux et plongea dans le coma.

« c'était quoi cette potion ? » demanda Tom mortellement calme.

« la goutte du mort vivant modifié ! il y avait deux potions dans son sang. La première c'était un poison. Le plus vieux de tous je dirais ! de la ciguë. Et l'autre, c'était une potion doloris ! c'est moi qui l'ai inventée ! je ne sais pas comment elle a pu entrer dans les mains de celui qui lui a fait boire. »

« a qui as tu parlé de cette potion ? »

Severus ferma les yeux en soupirant de défaite.

« Albus ! »

les mains de Tom se crispèrent et Pompom soupira. Elle commençait a plaindre Albus le jour ou Tom déciderait de le lui faire payer.

« le venin de basilic est l'anti poison le plus efficace que je connaisse. Et elle en avait encore dans le sang depuis sa deuxième année. Sans compter les larmes de phénix qu'elle a en profusion dans l'organisme. Le poison n'a eu aucun effet sur elle. Mais il est possible qu'il ait eu un effet sur les fœtus. » continua Severus. Mais il fut interrompu par Pompom.

« les effets que ça aurait pu avoir ne sont pas mortel ! mais il est possible que l'un d'eux présente des problèmes de santé mineurs. Je devrait voir ça a l'accouchement. Et pour la potion doloris ? »

« si tu jettes un doloris sur une femme en fin de grossesse, ça déclenche l'accouchement. En début de grossesse, si le doloris est maintenu trop longtemps, ça peut provoquer une fausse couche. La potion donne l'équivalant de 10 doloris a peu près. Mais comme elle n'est pas humaine, qu'elle est puissante et que les bébés sont incroyablement bien accrochés il n'y a pas de soucis a se faire. Je lui ai donné la goutte du mort vivant pour que son corps puisse se remettre tranquillement. Cependant il faudrait que quelqu'un reste en permanence avec elle. Je ne suis pas certain que notre estimé directeur en reste là si il veut vraiment la mort de vos enfants ou de votre femme. »

Tom hocha la tête bien conscient de tout cela. Il claqua dans ses doigts et Dobby réapparut les oreilles basses et le teint blafard. Il triturait ses mains coupables.

« dis moi Dobby, je sais qu'Isa t'aime beaucoup. Est-ce que tu voudrais travailler pour elle et moi ? »

« est-ce que Dobby deviendrait l'elfe personnel de miss Potter monsieur ? »

« oui ! si tu le veux bien ! »

« Dobby est d'accord maître ! que doit faire Dobby ? »

« je veux que tu veilles sur elle quand je ne suis pas là ! que tu ne la laisses jamais seule ! que tu ne fasse confiance qu'a elle ou moi ! que tu ne laisses personne s'en approcher. Que tu lui portes toi même ses repas. Personne a part toi. Tu as le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs si quelqu'un ne veut pas obéir ou quitter la pièce ! même si c'est le directeur. Surtout si c'est le directeur. »

« est-ce que monsieur Dumbledore a fit quelque chose de mal maître ? »

« oui Dobby ! il a essayé de tuer Isa et les enfants ! » répondit doucement Pompom. Dobby ouvrit de grand yeux horrifiés et hocha vivement la tête.

« personne ne s'approchera de la maîtresse maître ! »

« merci Dobby ! je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi. Ne dis rien a personne sur Dumbledore ! le moment venu, il paiera ! »

Dobby hocha vivement la tête et s'installa a coté d'Isa. Tom quitta sa femme la mort dans l'âme et retourna donner son cours. A la fin de la leçon, il retint Ginny et lui raconta tout. Visiblement, Dumbledore avait du soucis a se faire !

Il lui fallut 2 semaines a se réveiller de son comas et elle eut l'air un peu perdue. Dobby était a coté d'elle, son ventre était plus rond, elle se sentait moins faible même si son corps était encore un peu douloureux. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelqu'un avait essayé de la tuer. Et les triplés avec elle. Que s'était il passé après ça ? et depuis combien de temps dormait elle.

« maitresse ! Dobby est tellement content que la maitresse soit réveillée !Dobby et le maître ont eu tellement peur. »

« Dobby ! depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ? et pourquoi tu m'appelles maîtresse ? »

« ça fait 2 semaines que la maîtresse dort ! et Dobby l'appelle maîtresse parce que le maître a demandé a Dobby de quitter Poudlard et de devenir l'elfe personnel de miss Potter. Dobby a tout de suite accepté miss. »

« mais… je croyais que tu étais heureux d'être libre. »

« Dobby était heureux miss mais seulement pour travailler pour miss Potter plus tard. »

« donc tu es mon elfe de maison personnel ? ma nounou en quelque sorte ! »

« absolument miss. »

« génial ! ou se trouve Tom ? »

« le maître est en cours miss. Dobby va aller vous chercher a manger. Ne bougez pas. »

Isa grogna en regardant son ventre bien rebondi et ses jambes un peu gonflées ! comme si elle pouvait bouger de toute manière. Si ce que Dobby lui avait dit était vrai, elle devait être enceinte de 3 mois et demi. Et si sa mémoire était bonne elle devait avoir le ventre d'une femme enceinte de 6 mois d'un seul enfant. Envoyant les recommandations de Dobby au diable, elle se leva un peu difficilement et se dirigea comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se figea devant le miroir et fit glisser sa robe de chambre sur ses épaules pour se regarder sous toutes les coutures. Ses cheveux avaient grand besoin d'un lavage, sa poitrine avait déjà commencé a se tendre et gonfler. Son ventre tendu était absolument adorable. Elle passa une main douce dessus et sentit le reste de muscles se contracter. Elle se fit couler un bain a la moldue et se glissa dans l'eau chaude sentant se détendre complètement. Elle plongea sa tête sous l'eau et les regarda s'entortiller sur elle. Elle sortit son gel douche a la rose et se savonna généreusement. Une fois propre, elle sortit de l'eau et s'installa sur un tabouret face a la glace. C'est dans cette position que Tom la retrouva.

Il était sortit de son cours plus tôt et s'inquiéta en entrant dans la chambre de ne pas voir sa femme au lit comme d'habitude. Il entendit une douce voix chantonner dans la salle de bain et s'approcha doucement. Il entre ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil souriant et conquis. Le soleil en contre jour l'illuminait comme une aura de paix et de douceur. Ses cheveux noirs et humide pendant sur son dos et elle les brossait méticuleusement en chantonnant le regard dans le vide. Il s'approcha sans bruit et se plaça derrière elle la faisant sursauter.

« tu as l'air d'aller mieux amour ! »

« ça va beaucoup mieux ! sauf peut être que je ressemble a une énorme baleine ! »

« eh bien je trouve que tu es une baleine incroyablement sexy »

« tu m'en vois ravie amour ! et la baleine va aller a l'infirmerie voir comment se porte la tribu. Tu viens avec moi ?»

« désolé amour ! je dois aller voir Albus »

« oh ! essaie de ne pas le tuer ! » termina t elle mutine.

Elle passa un pantalon noir strech et un peu trop collant pour son propre bien et un pull a col roulé au dessus. Elle se sentait incroyablement lourde ! elle profita du repas des élèves pour se rendre en toute tranquillité a l'infirmerie. Pompom l'accueillit avec un immense sourire et l'invita a s'allonger sur une des tables. Elle déshabilla la jeune fille d'un coup de baguette et sortit le petit disque qu'elle plaça sur le ventre tendu. L'hologramme des enfants apparut.

« ils vont tous les 3 très bien. Tu veux savoir leurs sexes ? »

« oui ! »

« eh bien tu auras 2 garçons qui protégeront leur petite sœur. »

« 2 garçons et une fille ! wow ! Tom va être fou de joie ! ou du moins je l'espère. »

« quel père ne serait pas heureux. Bon, la magie des petits est stable. Tu peux reprendre les cours mais attention. Le moins de magie possible, tu ne t'énerves pas ou peu, tu arrêtes les sorts a longs termes comme les glamours et pis tu manges bien. »

« tout le monde va savoir que je suis enceinte ! »

« oui ça c'est sur ! évite les coups aussi. Le simple fait d'être bousculée peut être dangereux pour toi ! »

« je vois ! c'est tout ? »

« non ! prend ça tous les matins. C'est un complément vitaminique. Le goût est immonde je te préviens tout de suite. »

« ok. C'est tout ? »

« oui ! tu peux sortir maintenant ! »

« tant mieux ! il fait du soleil dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air ! »

Pompom agita sa baguette et fit apparaître une large cape noir rembourrée et la lui tendit.

« il fait frais dehors. Au fait, Tom a été récupéré un charmant animal qui semble te chercher. »

Isa lui fit un sourire rayonnant et passa la cape sur ses épaules remontant la capuche sur sa tête. Elle sortit tranquillement du château et alla se promener le long du lac inspirant a fond le grand air et l'odeur de sapin et de fleurs. Un grognement la fit se retourner et elle rigola en voyant Eloïn se diriger vers elle en courant. Semblant comprendre que la douceur devait être de mise, l'animal gigantesque s'arrêta un peu avant de lui sauter dessus et ne la gratifia que d'une grosse lèche. Elle s'installa lourdement sur un banc de pierre au bord du lac, posa ses deux mains sur son ventre et regarda l'horizon. Eloin vint s'enrouler autour d'elle la gardant au chaud. Dans sa bulle protectrice, Isa finit par s'endormir bien au chaud.

Après le repas, Tom décida de retourner dans leurs appartements voir comment allait sa femme et il trouva les appartements vide. Un peu inquiet, il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie la découvrant vide et il se mit a paniquer un peu plus. Pompom lui dit d'aller faire un tour dehors, qu'il la trouverait peut être là et il se hâta de sortir. Au même moment, Hermione et ron revenaient en courant piaillant des choses incompréhensibles.

« stop ! vous respirez tous les deux et vous tentez de m'expliquer calmement ce qu'il se passe. »

« Isa… »

sans attendre plus et a l'exaspération des deux Gryffondors, il courut dans la direction indiquée et sourit en la voyant dormir paisiblement protégée par Eloin. Il flatta le museau de l'animal et souleva sa femme dans ses bras avant de retourner dans leurs appartements.

* * *

voilààààààààààààààà. alors? vous avez aimé ce chapitre? ben laissez une tite review pour vos commentaires dans ce cas! j'adore lire vos remarques et vos conseils ou vos suggestions. ca me donne des idées pour les suites! bisous a tout le monde et meilleurs voeux puisque je n'ai rien pu poster avant. 


	7. Chapter 7

kikou tout le monde, hey ben je peux vous dire que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre! c'est franchement chiant parce que je ne sais plus bien ou je veux en venir sans commencer a débiter des conneries et tourner en sucette! enfin, voilà quand même le chapitre 6 et j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : quand les masques tombent!

Isa se réveilla le lendemain en grognant un peu. Elle était censée reprendre les cours aujourd'hui et n'était vraiment pas motivée. Tom se réveilla a son tour en la sentant bouger et plongea son regard dans le siens en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

« bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ? »

« moui et toi ? »

« a merveille. Tu as été chez Pompom hier ? »

« oui ! et je suis ravie de t'annoncer que nous allons avoir 2 garçons et une fille. »

« c'est… c'est vrai ? » demanda t il d'une voix un peu rauque et les yeux brillants.

« oui ! tu n'as pas l'air heureux ! »

« bien sur que si je suis heureux amour ! c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ai fait ! »

« ben j'espère parce qu'ils sont épuisants. Bon excuse moi, je dois aller me préparer. J'ai cours aujourd'hui ! » grogna t elle en grimaçant.

Tom rigola un peu et la regarda s'extirper du lit avec difficulté. Sa grossesse ne la rendait qu'encore plus belle a ses yeux a lui.

Elle passa dans la salle de bain et sortit ses affaires en se regardant dans la glace. Elle brossa ses cheveux et les laissa libre pour une fois, passa un pantalon spécial femme enceinte qui la faisait paraître encore plus énorme et un pull a Tom qui ne cachait absolument rien. Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas fermer sa robe et retourna dans la chambre en pestant. Ce matin là, elle était de mauvaise humeur.

« tu as l'air… contrariée mon ange ! » remarqua Tom, prudent dans le choix de ses mots.

« je suis énorme et tout ce qu'ils font pour femme enceinte c'est moche ! je ressemble a une grosse baleine ! ou a un détraqueur obèse. »

« moi je te trouve magnifique et très sexy ! »

« mouai si tu le dis ! je vais dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. On se voit ce midi ? »

« bien sur ! vient me voir après mes cours ! de toute manière, j'ai les cinquième de Gryffondor et Serpentard aujourd'hui. J'aurais certainement besoin de me détendre. »

« moi j'ai Ombrage ! tu veux faire l'échange ? »

« pas vraiment ! essaie de ne pas la tuer ! ou bien au moins de contrôler les triplés. »

« moi ils refusent de m'écouter ! peut être que leur diabolique papa sera plus convaincant que moi ! »

« nous verrons cela en temps réel. Pour le moment, va affronter les fauves ! »

elle grimaça et grogna avant de sortir de la chambre sous le léger rire de Tom. Prenant son courage a deux mains, elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la grande salle et soupira quand toutes les conversations s'interrompirent a son entrée. Sans se préoccuper des regards incrédules, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des gryffondors et s'installa entre Hermione et Ginny avant de faire venir une cafetière de cacao et de tout avaler d'un coup avec des croissant ou des petits pains au chocolat.

« miss Potter, puis je savoir ou vous étiez passée ? » grinça une voix de crécelle asthmatique.

Elle se retourna lentement et fixa le professeur Ombrage par dessus son épaule.

« le directeur est au courant je n'ai rien a vous dire de plus ! » claqua t elle sèchement.

« je suis envoyée par le ministère jeune fille ! »

« vous pourriez être envoyée par Merlin lui même que ça ne changerait rien ! et laissez moi manger mon petit déjeuner en paix. »

« je suis votre professeur et vous me devez le respect ! »

« je vous respecterais quand vous ferez bien votre boulot et que vous nous apprendrez des choses que l'on ne sait pas déjà. Monsieur le directeur, je passerais les BUSES mais je refuse de participer au cours de madame Ombrage puisque ce que l'on apprend, on peut très bien le lire dans les livres ! je préfère passer mon temps a faire des choses plus constructives ! »

Tom qui était arrivé entre temps la regarda en souriant et très fier d'elle. Elle était toujours aussi douée pour les discours !

« vous ne pouvez pas abandonner les cours du jour au lendemain ! » cria Ombrage d'une voix terriblement haut perchée !

« si vous lisez la charte, on en a tout a fait le droit a partir du moment ou le cours n'est pas constructif et mal instruit ! ce qui est le cas dans votre simulacre d'enseignement. Si on voulait un vrai professeur, je suis certaine que le professeur Lupin aurait été ravi de revenir. Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit ! félicitation ! » cracha Isa d'une voix sarcastique.

« je vais vous faire virer de cette école Potter ! »

« vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir ! » siffla Isa avait d'éclater de rire.

Les triplés ayant probablement sentis la tension de leur mère avaient décidé de prendre les choses en mains en changeant Ombrage en gros crapaud bien gras. Isa posa une main sur son ventre et eut un grand sourire innocent.

« oups ! » minauda t elle en tournant les talons (n.a : petit clin d'œil a Vega).

Elle se fit rattraper par Hermione et Ginny alors qu'elle allait prendre l'air. Elle avait déjà mal au dos, autant dire que ca promettait pas mal ! elle se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un grognement et termina de manger son croissant tranquillement avant que Ginny et Mione ne viennent s'asseoir a ses côtés.

« tu as changé Isa ! » remarqua doucement Hermione en fixant son amie. « tu es plus sombre et plus froide qu'avant. Sauf avec Tom ! et tu me caches quelque chose. »

« si tu devais tout savoir Hermione, je crois que tu deviendrais soit folle de rage, soit je devrais te tuer parce que tu irais directement voir le directeur. »

« tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que ce vieux fou essaie de te manipuler ? il m'a même offert de l'argent pour t'espionner. Il a fait la même proposition a Ron qui l'a acceptée mais moi pas. » rétorqua vivement Hermione avec une moue dégoûtée.

Isa utilisa sa légilimencie pour voir si elle disait vrai et fut mi surprise et mi étonnée de voir qu'Hermione lui était fidèle et qu'elle disais la vérité. Isa hocha la tête et fit apparaître une bulle de silence autour d'elles 3.

« Tomas est en réalité Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

elle lui expliqua en long en large et en travers ce qui était arrivé ainsi que les derniers évènements et l'empoisonnement. Dire qu'Hermione était choquée était un doux euphémisme. Elle n'en revenait pas que le grand Albus Dumbledore soit aussi bourré de préjugés ! elles se rendirent ensuite dans leurs cours respectifs donc potion et Severus les laissa bien tranquille tout le long.

A midi, Isa retourna dans les appartements de Tom avec Ginny et Hermione qui semblaient très poche ces temps ci.

« dites donc vous deux, vous ne me cachez rien par hasard ! » demanda Isa avec un sourcil levé.

Les deux filles rougirent intensément et Isa éclata de rire.

« je suis contente pour vous mais ça fait combien de temps ? »

« quelques jours ! mais personne ne le sait a part toi ! on n'est pas vraiment certains de comment ça serait pris ! »

« ça dépend de qui je suppose. Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! »

Tom entra dans la chambre en pestant contre ces saloperies d'étudiants aussi intelligent que des pieds de chaise. Il se calma un peu en voyant le sourire rayonnant de sa femme et les deux filles devant elle se tenant étroitement liée. Il embrassa doucement la jeune fille avant de saluer les deux autres d'un signe de la tête et de s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

« ça va amour ? »

« ces étudiants sont crevant ! très jolie scène ce matin mon ange ! »

« merci ! elle me gonflait royalement ! au fait, Hermione est au courant pour toi ! »

« vraiment ? vais je être obligé de la tuer ? »

Hermione sursauta et remua un peu inconfortable dans son siège. Ginny raffermit sa prise sur elle et fusilla Tom du regard qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire moqueur.

« arrête ça Tom ! je ne martyrise pas tes amis, tu ne martyrises pas les miens. »

« dis ça a Lucius ! » renifla t il sarcastique ! « tient en parlant de Lucius, j'ai demandé a ce qu'il y ait une réunion ce soir. Je vais leur expliquer ton cas ! je suis certains que beaucoup seront très heureux ! depuis le temps qu'ils cherchent a me caser inutilement. »

« au fait, j'avais promis a Ginny qu'elle serait marraine si il y avait une fille dans le lot. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ! »

« j'ai le droit de décider pour les autres ? »

« bien sur ! si j'ai quand même mon mot a dire bien sur. »

Tom sembla les considérer tous les deux et finit par hocher la tête en soupirant.

« tu viens avec moi ce soir ? » demanda doucement tom en laissant courir ses doigts dans la chevelure noire et soyeuse de sa femme.

« tu es sur de le vouloir ? »

« bien sur ! »

« alors je viendrais ! » assura t elle en souriant.

Le reste de l'après midi fila. Isa et Hermione semblaient dorénavant plus proche que jamais, Ron avait l'air bizarre, les Serpentards aussi. Mais bon c'est vrai que réapparaître après 1 mois d'absence enceinte jusqu'aux gencives sans de petit ami notable ni aucune histoire a l'horizon, ça faisait bizarre. Au soir, Isa parvint a se dégoter une robe acceptable mais terriblement cintrée qui la rendait encore plus énorme qu'avant. Autant dire que l'humeur était loin d'être au beau fixe. Isa prit Nina et tenta de l'enrouler autour d'elle le mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Tom la prit par la taille et la força a trensplaner jusqu'à son manoir. Elle reconnaissait cet endroit. Le manoir des Gaunt n'était pas très loin. Probablement en bas de la colline.

Ils entre lacèrent leurs doigts et se dirigèrent vers une des porte puis entrèrent dans la salle de réunion ou des sifflements joyeux les interceptèrent. Elle déposa Nina au sol qui alla rejoindre Nagini. Tom fit apparaître un deuxième trône a côté du sien et elle s'y installa gracieusement malgré la proéminence de son ventre. Tom sentit un changement dans l'air quand Peter entra. Celui ci sembla d'ailleurs se figer en croisant le regard émeraude et franchement haineux de sa jeune épouse.

« tend moi ton bras Queudver ! » siffla durement le mage noir.

L'homme s'agenouilla misérablement devant Tom et remonta la manche de sa chemise exhibant fièrement sa marque noire. Tom appuya cruellement dessus, souriant en voyant l'homme se rouler au sol. Uns a uns, les mangemorts arrivèrent dans la pièce et semblèrent très surpris en voyant la jeune fille aux côtés de leur maître. Seul Severus s'abaissa face a son maître et frôla la main de la jeune fille de ses lèvres.

« je suis certains que ceux dont les parents étaient déjà a mon service ont entendus parler d'Ange Mayfair. Elle a été la reine des Serpentard il y a 50 ans. C'était une élève très appréciée sauf d'Albus Dumbledore bien évidemment. Ce que très peu de personnes savent c'est qu'Ange et moi nous nous somment mariés a l'occasion de la saint Valentin lors de notre 5ème année. Pendant près de 50 ans, je n'ai jamais revu ma chère et tendre épouse pour la bonne raison que celle ci ne faisait pas partie de mon époque mais de celle ci. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous présenter ma femme, Ange Mayfair, également nommée Isabella Liliane Potter. Et je vous demande de lui témoigner autant de respect qu'a moi ! »

Isa regarda le visage choqué des mangemorts. Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur en voyant l'air dédaigneux qu'arborait Severus en ce moment. Lucius fut le premier a se reprendre et lui fit un délicat baise main rapidement suivit par Crabbe et Goyle qui était trop stupides préféraient copier sur leur supérieur. Les uns après les autres les mangemorts lui présentèrent leurs hommages même Rodulphus Lestrange qui lui fit un sourire charmeur. Sourire qui ne plut pas du tout a Tom qui lui balança un doloris quelques minutes plus tard. En revanche, la seul femme mangemort ne paraissaient pas du tout enchantée de cette nouvelle. Elle ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour fusiller la jeune fille du regard qui elle s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussette. Tom remarqua le manège des deux femmes mais ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire légèrement. Encore plus quand les cheveux noirs de Bellatrix virèrent au rose bonbon et que sa robe noire devint une espèce de chose grise sale et malodorante.

Isa tapota rêveusement son ventre rebondi en souriant de toutes ses dents a la mangemort. Tom toussota un peu en sentant Bella s'énerver et plaça une main sur le ventre de sa femme qui lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« bien, voilà a peu près tout ce que j'avais a vous dire pour ce soir. Bien sur, vous pouvez vous même vous rendre compte que les héritiers sont en route. Je vais vous demander de prévenir vos enfant mais rien qu'eux. Vous pouvez partir sauf Severus et Lucius. »

les deux hommes attendirent patiemment que tout le monde soit parti et Tom fit apparaître deux chaises ou les deux hommes s'installèrent.

« alors Lucius, comment va ta femme ? elle nous espionne encore ? »

« oui maître ! elle reste fidèle a Dumbledore envers et contre tout ! »

« je vois ! je suppose qu'une mort accidentelle serait la bienvenue ! fais ca discrètement Lucius ! »

« bien sur maître ! »

Isa capta le regard discret mais tendre et soulagé que s'échangèrent Severus et Lucius. Décidément, les masques tombaient aujourd'hui. D'abord Hermione et Ginny, maintenant Severus et Lucius, ça serait le tour de qui après ça ?

« dites moi messieurs, ça vous dirait d'être les deux parrains de mes deux fils ? »

« ça serait un honneur maître ! » s'enthousiasma Lucius.

Fidèle a son habitude, Severus ne fit qu'hocher la tête mais ses yeux anormalement brillant démontraient qu'il était ému.

En rentrant a Poudlard, les deux amoureux se séparèrent histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention et Isa fit un léger demi tour. Son ouie super sensible capta des bruits étrange et elle s'approcha a pas de loup passant sa tête par la porte d'une salle de classe vide.

Il y a des jours ou on aurait souhaité être aveugle et c'était un de ses jours. A deux doigts de la nausée, elle fit demi tour et se barre en courant jusqu'aux appartement de Tom qui parut effrayé en la voyant plus pâle que d'habitude et tremblante.

« mon ange ? »

elle s'assit sur une chaise complètement apathique, l'horreur marqué sur ses traits et il se demanda ce qui avait pu l'effrayer a ce point. Il prit son visage en coupe et obligea leurs regards a se croiser. Il n'eut pas trop de mal a trouver ce qui l'avait traumatisée puisqu'elle se repassait la scène en boucle. Il frit une grimace et se servit un grand cognac qu'il engloutit tentant de chasser ces images de sa tête.

Isa se repassait sans cesse les images d'un vieux Albus tout ridé et tout flasque a moitié a poile appuyé sur un bureau tandis qu'une Minerva dans un état pas vraiment plus reluisant s'affairerait a… NON ! elle ne voulait pas penser a une chose pareille ! en tout cas, sa santé mentale venait de prendre un sacré coup ! elle qui s'était demandé pendant un moment si le vieux avait encore une vie sexuelle, elle ne pensait pas vraiment que les images la chambouleraient a ce point.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et lâchèrent un « eurk ! » commun.

« si je deviens comme ça un jour, tue moi ! » supplia t il.

« tu ne deviendras jamais comme ça ! même sous les traits de Voldemort t'étais mieux ! (n.a : c'est dire !lol). »

il lui lança un regard sceptique et alla se coucher dans le grand lit préparant une place chaude pour elle. Isa se colla contre lui et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Elle voulait absolument oublier ces images perverses et néfastes et il s'y avéra très doué !

A Suivre….

* * *

bon ben voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je sais que la dernière scène aura dégouté pas mal de personne mais ca va servir pour plus tard ne vous inquiétez pas! j'espère que l'idée d'avoir éventuellement du yuri et du yaoi dans cette fic ne vous dégoutera pas! sniff! il devrait y avoir un lemon dans les futures scènes! enfin, quand j'aurais réussi a les écrire bien sur ce qui est loin d'être évident! ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais abandonner aucune de mes fics puisque vous avez quand meme l'air de les suivre avec interêt! mais disons juste qu'elles prendront du temps. bisous a tous et ... REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

kikou a tous, là on peut dire que j'ai fait fort! je viens juste de pondre ce chapitre! juste là maintenant! c'est bien hein? donc voilà, il est 07.26 du matin et j'ai bossé toute la nuit rien que pour vous! ceci dit, je dois bien dire que je me suis bien marrée a écrire ce chapitre! Bubus va avoir mal bientôt! je crois que tout compte fait, elle ne sera pas super longue cette fic, 12 ou 13 chapitres a tout casser! enfin, amusez vous bien!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : enlèvement !

« Gertrude »

« jamais de la vie ! »

« Cunégonde ? »

« pense a notre fille Tom s'il te plait ! »

« Mérope ? »

« c'est déjà le nom du phénix ! »

« t'es difficile ! »

« et toi t'as des goûts de merde ! »

« Léa ? »

« nan ! que penses tu de Maia ? »

« ça fait pas un peu… ancien ? » hasarda Tom.

« c'est vrai que Cunégonde c'est tout a fait récent comme prénom ! »

« d'accord ! je n'ai rien dit. C'est joli Cunégonde ! »

« sur mon corps mort Tom ! Electre ? »

« Electre… raccourcis a Eli. C'est joli. »

« ben voilà ! au bout d'une heure on a au moins un prénom pour les triplés ! il ne nous manque que les deux garçons. »

les deux amoureux se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête vaincus. Ca serait pour un autre jour. Halloween se déroulait le lendemain et Isa avait préparé le cadeau de Tom avec l'aide des mangemorts et ce même si elle devrait attendre le 1er novembre pour vraiment avoir les bonnes nouvelles. Ca faisait quand même 1 semaine qu'elle préparait minutieusement son coup et elle espérait qu'il serait content. Elle éteignit la lumière et se coucha dans les bras chaud de son mari tentant de trouver une bonne position ce qui n'était pas une chose facile avec son ventre énorme.

« amour ? »

« oui mon ange ? »

« qu'est-ce que tu penses de Talon Thomas Severus Jedusor ? »

« on est obligé de mettre Severus ? »

« ben… c'est le parrain non ? »

« si ! j'aime beaucoup ! une idée pour l'autre ? »

« Julien Salazar Lucius Jedusor. »

« très joli ! ben tu vois ? on les a trouvé les noms. Et notre fille ? »

« Electre Isabelle Geneviève Jedusor. » (n.a : je sais pas pour vous mais Ginevra, je trouve ca profondément moche !)

« nous allons avoir des enfants très heureux ! »

« plus heureux que nous ne l'avons jamais été en tout cas ! » souffla doucement Isa avant de se bouiner un peu plus contre son nounours géant et de s'endormir joyeusement.

« » « » « »

Albus serra la lettre qu'il tenait et la brûla avec un sourire enfantin sur le visage. Voilà au moins un problème qui allait être réglé. Fumseck le regarda avec méfiance. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire. Il l'avait déjà vu une fois et c'est quand ce vieux dingue avait signé un pacte avec Grindewald pour tuer Ange. Enfin, Isa. Bref on a compris ! il allait peut être devoir prévenir les deux amoureux. Il siffle une douce mélodie mine de rien, sachant parfaitement que M2rope devait écouter pas très loin de là et s'arrêta quand il reçut la réponse sifflée.

« » « » « »

Isa regarda en fronçant les sourcils son phénix installé devant elle. Mérope sifflait depuis 10 minutes et entre deux lui donnait quelques informations sur les derniers plans de Dumbledore. A croire que ce vieux fou n'avait pas retenu la leçon une première fois ! heureusement, elle avait un cours de potion juste avant la sortie pour Pré au Lard.

Elle fit consciencieusement sa potion et attendit la fin du cours pour aller voir le maître de potion. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis, elle plaça un sortilège de silence autour d'eux.

« je peux vous aider miss ? »

« oui ! le directeur a prévu quelque chose de pas très cool pour moi. Il ignore encore que Tom et moi partageons un lien ou que je suis en partie fomore. Je sais que ça va arriver aujourd'hui. Empêchez Tom de faire une bêtise et on garde le plan pour ce soir ! peu importe ce qu'il se passe, rien ne change c'est compris ? »

« parfaitement miss. Je tenterais de calmer votre mari du mieux que je le peux ! »

« faites lui prendre une potion calmante si il le faut. Je ne veux pas qu'il trahisse sa couverture ! »

Severus hocha doucement la tête et elle sortit de la classe. Elle fut étonnée d'entendre les cris du directeur quand elle entra dans la grande salle. Elle capta vaguement les mots dégoûtant, anormal, et d'autre charmant qualificatif et comprit vaguement en voyant Seamus et Dean se rouler une pelle avec une lettre a la main. Elle porta deux doigts a sa bouche et siffla avant d'applaudir a tout rompre. Bien rapidement, les autres élèves de Gryffondors et Serpentard se joignirent a elle, puis les autres tables. Les cris de Dumby ne s'entendaient même plus après ça ! Ombrage était violette et a deux doigts de s'étouffer. Isa encra son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleus du directeur et applaudit de plus belle en lui faisant un petit sourire moqueur. Albus quitta la grande salle en tempêtant.

« » « » « »

Isa, Hermione et Ginny s'amusaient comme des folles sur le chemin de traverse, entre les livres d'Hermione, les sucreries de Ginny, et les boutiques de vêtements pour femmes enceinte et bébés dévalisés par Isa, elles s'éclataient comme des gamines. Hermione et Ginny s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour acheter des nouveaux parchemins et des plumes neuves et Isa leur dit qu'elle allait chercher une glace chez Florent Fortarôme. Elle passa a côté d'une petite ruelle sombre et fut touchée par un sort de sommeil dans le dos. A la traître ! quelle honte !

Hermione et Ginny sortirent en riant mais rirent beaucoup moins quand elles ne trouvèrent leur amie nulle part. elles firent toutes les boutiques de Pré au Lard ou elle était susceptible d'aller mais ne la trouvèrent nulle par. Commencer a paniquer sévèrement et se demandant si elles n'allaient pas se prendre un avada entre les deux yeux, elles retournèrent a Poudlard la mort dans l'âme et allèrent d'abord trouver Severus qui parut étonné de les voir toutes les deux en larmes.

« un problème ? »

« Isa a été enlevée. »

Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt et frissonna. Elle ne savait ! voilà pourquoi elle était venue le voir ! voilà une chose qui allait être très compliquée a expliquer a son maître ! il allait se faire massacrer.

« je crains qu'il ne faille l'annoncer a son ami. »

« on sait qui il est vraiment ! » souffla doucement Ginny en regardant autour d'elle.

« tant mieux ! venez ! »

les deux filles déglutirent et se tinrent la main comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Severus frappa doucement au tableau et le portrait pivota sur un Tom souriant. Sourire qui se fana rapidement en voyant les deux têtes de déterrés et Severus mâchouillant nerveusement sa lèvre ! hors, même énervé ou souffrant, un Severus ne se mordait JAMAIS la lèvre !

« que se passe t il ? »

« Isaaétéenlevée » baragouina rapidement Hermione

« pardon ? je crois que j'ai mal compris. »

« pouvons nous entrer milord ? » demanda doucement Severus en désignant le couloir sombre.

Tom se décala doucement et les invita a entrer. Tous s'installèrent assez mal a l'aise dans les divans.

« votre épouse est venue me trouver ce midi pour me dire que son phénix lui avait rapporté qu'Albus avait prévu de la faire enlever bien que rien ne soit vraiment clair. Elle a été enlevée maître ! »

SHRINK

Severus sursauta quand le joli service en porcelaine explosa en millier de petits bouts. Il observa franchement terrifié les yeux vert foncé de son maître redevenir rouge, ses ongles s'allonger démesurément et ses canines tenter de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« maître ! calmez vous je vous en prie ! Isa le savait et elle savait aussi que vous alliez réagir comme ça ! calmez vous ! on va la retrouver. »

Tom inspira un bon coup et reprit son apparence normal.

« wow ! » souffla t il. « c'est la première fois que je perd le contrôle ! c'était étrange ! »

« pour nous aussi. »

« » « » « »

Isa grogna en se réveillant. Elle se demandait bien qui pouvait être le crétin congénital qui l'avait attaquée par derrière. Elle examina un peu les alentour et frissonna. Elle était dans une cage. On l'avait enfermée dans une putain de cage ! et elle n'était pas seule le plus. Elle fit apparaître un peu de lumière dans ses mains et regarda le visage inconscient ou endormi ou mort de l'homme. Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri de douleur alors que son crâne venait de durement rencontrer l'acier des barreaux. Elle secoua l'homme et finit par faire apparaître un peu d'eau qu'elle lui versa sur le visage. Il se releva en sursaut, clignant des yeux et son regard améthyste se posa sur elle.

« Alphonse ! » (n.a : Grindewald. Mouahahahahahaha!)

„ on se connaît?" grinça t il.

« oui ! Ange Mayfair ! »

il la regarda de plus prêt et écarquilla les yeux sous l'étonnement.

« pour l'amour de Merlin ! Ange Mayfair ! ça doit faire quoi ? 50 ans ? »

« au moins oui ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Albus a pensé que je pourrais être plus utile. Il ne me nourris jamais et me file des prisonniers a vider de leur sang ! rassure moi, dis moi que tu sais encore faire de la magie sans baguette ? »

« bien sur ! pourquoi tu ne t'es pas échappé ? »

« ça fait 50 ans que je n'ai rien mangé Ange ! »

« oh ! ici, je m'appelle Isabella ! mais appelle moi Isa. Tu sais ou on est ? »

« non mais je sais qu'il fait très froid ! »

« il y a des gardiens ? »

« oui deux ! deux connard d'ailleurs ! »

elle hocha doucement la tête et fit aller sa magie sur le loquet de la cage qui s'ouvrit doucement. Elle regarda des deux côtés et sortit doucement de la cage aidant Grindewald a faire de même. Il s'étira quelques instant, faisant craquer les os de ses articulations. Il n'avait pas vieillit mais bon, il n'avait pas du voir un baquet d'eau depuis un bon bout de temps. La porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit sur deux hommes qui sortirent leurs baguettes en les voyant mais elle fut plus rapide.

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

un flash lumineux vert les faucha et ils retombèrent au sol, morts ! elle récupéra sa baguette et en donna une autre a l'ancien mage noir. Ils entendirent le vent souffler dehors, la pluie frapper les carreaux et le tonnerre déchirer le silence. Ca les convainquit de prendre les manteaux qui se trouvaient a leurs dispositions. Ils sortirent de l'espèce de Bunker qui les avaient retenus et jetèrent un coup d'œil a ce qui les entourait. Rien ! de la neige a perte de vue ! ou étaient ils ? Isa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et soupira de défaite. Albus avait peut être gagné cette fois ci.

« tu n'as jamais baissé les bras jeune fille et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu commenceras. » grogna doucement Grindewald en la serrant contre lui.

« » « » « »

Tom entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait passé la soirée de son anniversaire seul, dans sa chambre avec une bouteille de Whisky comme seule compagnie. Il avait tenté de joindre Isa mais n'y était pas arrivé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tête d'enterrement que tous tiraient. Bien sur, certains devaient être tristes pour Isa mais pourquoi tout le monde tirait la gueule ? un coup d'œil au journal lui suffit et il du combattre l'envie d'éclater de rire ou éclater en sanglot.

_LE MINISTERE EST TOMBE_

Annonçait les gros titres de la gazette du sorcier.

_Hier soir, sur les coups de minuit, des hommes en noirs mais n'ayant pas été qualifiés de mangemorts se sont introduits dans les locaux du ministère et ont tués tous les résident jusqu'au premier ministre. Un message a été retrouvé dans le bureau de monsieur Fudge, il avait été écrit avec son propre sang : joyeux anniversaire amour et la tête d'une méduse flottait dans le ciel. Nous ignorons qui a commis un tel acte. Il n'a pas encore été revendiqué, doit on croire Isabella Potter quand elle nous dit que vous savez qui est de retour ? en parlant de la survivante, elle aurait été enlevée hier dans l'après midi lors d'une sortie a Pré au Lard. Selon le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore, son enlèvement serait le fruit de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom._

_Qui devons nous croire ?_

_Est-ce que la survivante va encore survivre ?_

_Si vous savez qui n'est pas responsable de ce carnage alors qui est-ce ?_

_Le monde sorcier doit il craindre une autre menace ?_

_C'était Yvan Desmoules reporter a la gazette du sorcier ! (**n.a : désolée pour le nom ! j'avais pas d'autres idées** !)_

Tom replia soigneusement son journal et soupira en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle y avait pensé et elle lui avait même grandement facilité la vie.

« vous tenez le coup Thomas ? » demanda gentiment Albus.

Tom hésita entre lui répondre ou bien lui couper la gorge, sortir sa langue par là pour lui en faire un nœud papillon.

« pas trop non ! j'ai envie d'aller retrouver ce cher Voldemort et lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Merlin ! et si il fait du mal a Isa ou aux bébés ! et si il attend qu'elle accoucher pour les élever comme lui ? et si il la tue ? je crois que je vais devenir dingue sans elle ici ! »

« calmez vous mon garçon. Miss Potter a déjà vécu pire ! je suis confiant ! je sais qu'elle s'en sortira. » assura t il avec un immense sourire.

Tom hocha la tête pour la bonne forme et révisait tous les sorts de torture qu'il connaissait et ce par ordre alphabétique. Il recracha son café quand une petite voix hésitante résonna dans sa tête.

« tout va bien Thomas ? »

« le café est brûlant ! »

« oh ! »

**/Tom /**

**/ Isa ! merci a Merlin ! ou es tu mon amour /**

**/ je n'en sais rien ! il fait super froid et c'est la nuit. Je crève de trouille Tom. J'ai mal au ventre, je suis crevée et j'ai faim/**

la voix était de plus en plus hystérique ce qui crevait le cœur de Tom.

**/ Calme toi amour s'il te plait. Dis moi ce que tu vois autour de toi /**

**/ je vois rien / elle sanglotait a présent. / j'ai tellement peur Tom. Je ne veux pas mourir ici /**

**/ attend une seconde /**

Tom se leva de sa place et se tourna vers Albus.

« je suis navré Albus mais Isa est plus importante que tout ça pour moi ! je vais a sa recherche et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais ! »

il sortit de la grande salle sans même attendre une réponse et fut suivit par Hermione, Ginny et Severus qui le retrouvèrent dans ses appartements avec un globe terrestre enchanté.

« que se passe t il Mylord ? » demanda Severus en le voyant aussi stressé.

« elle m'a contacté. Elle est dans un pays froid, couvert de neige, sans rien autour et ou il fait nuit. Elle a peur, elle a froid, elle a faim ! je vais la chercher. »

« bon ça limite déjà les recherches, il y a les pays de l'est, tout ce qui est Russie bien sur, un bout des états unis et le Groenland. Je pencherais plus pour cet endroit. »

« mais ça peut être n'importe ou au Groenland ! »

« je sais maître mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! vous êtes des âmes sœur tous les deux, en vous concentrant, vous la repérerez facilement. »

Tom faillit se mettre une claque pour ne pas y avoir pensé en premier. Elle inspira profondément et se concentra sur elle jusqu'à voir les fils invisible qui reliaient leurs âmes. Par delà les mers. Il suivit son trajet sur le globe avec son doigt jusqu'à un bled paumé en plein milieu du cercle polaire ! quel espèce de malade enverrait une femme enceinte là bas ? Albus sans aucun doute. Il fit un rapide scan de son état et grimaça. Elle n'allait pas bien. Il sortit de sa transe et darda son regard mousse sur le maître de potion.

« Severus, tu viens avec moi ! vous deux, vous allez voir Pompom et vous lui dites d'aller a mon manoir le plus rapidement possible »

Hermione et Ginny hochèrent vivement la tête et sortirent du manoir. Tom mit quelques couvertures et des bonbons dans un sac, prit une chaussette qui traînait et la changea en portoloin. Il l'agrippa avec Severus et ils disparurent du château dans un pop.

A suivre...

* * *

voilà, c'était mon petit bébé pondut rapidement. vous avez aimé? vous en voulez encore? REVIEWS!

tiens histoire de faire encore de la pub, venez lire le chef d'oeuvre qu'on fait avec Lili! ca s'appelle **Entre Ombre et Lumière**! voilà bisous a tous et bonne journée!


	9. Chapter 9

Eh non! Non, vous ne rêvez pas. c'est bien la suite qui est là! Juste au cas ou, le plan des prochains chapitre est fait donc ils devraient arriver plus rapidement. J'espère que vous allez bien l'aimer.

bisous a tous!

* * *

Hermione et Ginny hochèrent vivement la tête et sortirent du manoir. Tom mit quelques couvertures et des bonbons dans un sac, prit une chaussette qui traînait et la changea en portoloin. Il l'agrippa avec Severus et ils disparurent du château dans un pop.

« » « » « »

Tom et Severus réapparurent eu beau milieu d'une tempête de neige. Ils ne voyaient pas grand chose en revanche, il faisait très froid. Ils s'enroulèrent dans les couvertures qu'ils avaient emmenés et débutèrent leurs recherches baguettes a la mains. Ils finirent par trouver deux tas recouvert de neige. Tom prit doucement Isa dans ses bras tandis que Severus retournait l'autre. Tom hoqueta en voyant l'ancien mage noir.

« vous le connaissez maître ? »

« c'est Lord Grindewald ! prend le Severus ! nous retournons a mon manoir. »

le maître de potion hocha la tête et souleva le corps lourd du Fomore. Ils agrippèrent leur portoloin et disparurent dans un pop pour ré atterrir dans le salon chauffé du manoir. Pompom était déjà là et les deux esquimaux furent couchés dans des lits séparés ( ben vi quand même). L'infirmière s'affaira autour du lit de la jeune fille dont le visage plus pâle que jamais et les lèvres bleues n'étaient pas rassurantes. Elle fut obligée de faire sortir Tom et déshabilla doucement la jeune fille l'entourant dans une couverture chauffante pour aider le sang a re circuler. Une chance, les bébés allaient bien. Sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau du vieux !

elle avait donné des indications a suivre a Severus et passa dans la chambre d'a côté ou Grindewald se réveillait doucement. Il grogna un peu et se frotta la tête tentant d'ignorer les grondements sourd de son estomac. Tom claqua dans ses doigts et un petit elfe de maison apparut. Il lui demanda d'aller chercher de quoi manger et l'elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une soupière remplie de navarin d'agneau bien juteux, des pâtes et pleins de légumes. L'ancien mage noir se jeta dessus et engloutit le tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour prononcer son nom.

« ou suis je ? » finit il par demander.

« vous êtes chez moi. Je crois que vous m'avez connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor et vous avez du entendre parler de moi sous celui de Lord Voldemort. »

« vous êtes le mari d'Ange. »

« oui ! »

« elle m'a parlé de vous quand je l'ai enlevée il y a 50 ans. »

« elle m'a parlé de vous aussi. »

« comment va t elle ? »

Tom se tourna vers Pompom attendant aussi une réponse.

« dans son état, elle devait éviter les émotions fortes et se retrouver pas beaucoup habillée dans un endroit aussi froid, sa magie s'est concentrée dans son utérus pour protéger les triplés. Elle doit rester au chaud et tu vas devoir la garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche. On inventera une jolie histoire pour Albus. »

« il n'y aura rien a inventer. Je reste avec ma femme ! » rétorqua Tom sans broncher.

« parfait alors met toi nu et va la réchauffer. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner devant la mine offensée de son maître. Ceci dit, il disparut derrière la porte fermée et plaça un sortilège de silence. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps prenant dans ses bras son petit esquimaux.

« » « » « »

Isa fut étonnée de se réveiller dans un endroit chaud et doux. Elle papillonna doucement des yeux et plongea dans le regard olive de Tom. Merci a ses hormones, des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux et elle enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de l'homme.

« Tu m'as retrouvée ! » soupira t elle heureuse.

« Bien sur que je t'ai retrouvée ! Et j'ai dit a Albus que je démissionnais ! Maintenant, je ne te quitte plus ! »

« Je lui couperais la tête a ce vieux débris ! »

« Tu te souviens qui t'as enlevée ? »

« Oui ! Ron Weasley ! Il est aux ordres de Dumby très probablement. »

« Je crois que je vais devoir envoyer Lucius et Severus lui faire une petite surprise ! »

« Comment va Alphonse ? »

« Beaucoup mieux que toi ! Il a mangé quelques bons repas et maintenant il va très bien ! Je crois que ça va lui faire un coup bizarre a Albus quand il va apprendre que vous vous êtes tous les deux enfuis. »

« Que ne donnerais je pas pour voir sa tronche ! »

« Il faut que tu te reposes jeunes fille ! tu es passée a deux doigts de devenir un charmant petit glaçon. »

« Tu restes près de moi ? » Supplia t elle légèrement.

« Bien sur ! Je ne te quitte plus ! »

Elle soupira de contentement et plongea son nez dans le cou de son mari avant de se laisser porter sur les rivages du sommeil.

« » « » « »

Albus poussa un hurlement de rage et envoya un de ses précieux bibelots s'écraser contre le mur de pierre sous l'œil amusé de Fumseck. Comment cette petite peste était elle parvenue a s'enfuir ? Et en emmenant Alphonse en plus ! Si le monde magique apprenait la vérité, s'en était terminé de sa réputation ! Encore plus si ils apprenaient qu'il n'avait jamais fait toutes ces choses dont il se vantait. Bien sur il était très puissant mais il préférait garder les pièces de son jeu sous la main. L'ancien mage noir lui était très utile de part sa nature de Fomore. Avec un peu de malchance, le sang d'Isabella lui avait été suffisant pour s'enfuir. Si il comptait bien, la petite Potter était donc morte et ses 3 bâtards avec elle mais d'un autre côté, ça voulait dire que Lord Grindewald était dans la nature. Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'allie a Voldemort et il serait vraiment maudit.

« » « » « »

« Tu devrais discuter avec tes amis et ta famille mon ange ! » Proposa gentiment Tom. « Leur expliquer tout ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Tu as raison ! » Soupira Isa en reprenant un toast. « Tu crois que tu pourrais les inviter ? »

« Toi tu peux les inviter au manoir mais en leur demandant de ne rien dire a Albus. Et met un portoloin dans la lettre ! Ça pourra peut être leur être utile. »

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête et prit une plume et un bout de parchemin. Elle écrivit une courte lettre pour Remus, Sirius et Nicolas pour les inviter au manoir en début d'après midi. Elle envoya les lettre avec Mérope qui sembla ravie d'avoir une mission a effectuer.

« » « » « »

Remus examina attentivement la lettre avant de l'ouvrir. Albus les avait évidemment contacté pour leur dire qu'Isa était probablement morte, enlevée par des sbires de Voldemort. Hors, voilà qu'elle leur écrivait. Son instinct de loup lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance a l'expéditeur. Qu'elle était vraiment qui elle disait être. A l'heure indiquée sur la lettre, ils prirent le portoloin rattaché et apparurent face a un immense manoir bien glauque ou des mangemorts les attendaient.

« Je croyais que c'était sur ! » Souffla Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

L'un des mangemorts s'approcha doucement et se découvrit pour laisser voir Lucius Malefoy.

« Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Le maître vous attend. »

« Une seconde ! » Interrompit Remus « Je croyais que nous devions voir Isabella. »

« Vous allez la voir. Venez, je vous accompagne. »

Il emboîtèrent le pas du mangemort et traversèrent de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à aller dans l'aile opposée du manoir. Ils grimpèrent quelques escaliers et Lucius frappa doucement a l'une des portes. Sirius et Remus furent étonnés de voir Thomas lui ouvrir. Et encore plus de voir Lucius s'incliner respectueusement devant lui.

« Vos invités sont là maître ! »

« Maître ? Ne me dites pas qu'on a hébergé Voldemort ! » Gueula Sirius.

Il aurait volontiers continué si Voldemort ne lui avait pas balancé un sortilège de silence pour le faire taire. Il les tira tous les deux dans la chambre en leur demandant de se taire.

« Désolé pour le sortilège mais Isa s'est endormie y a pas longtemps et avec ce qui lui est arrivé, elle a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » Demanda doucement Remus.

« Moi ? Rien du tout ! Vous devez comprendre que vous vous êtes fait bernés. La veille de son anniversaire, Isa a trouvé une pierre dans l'une des armoires du manoir Black. Elle est retournée 50 ans dans le passé et était a Serpentard. Votre mère a certainement du vous parler delle. Elle se faisait appeler Ange Mayfair a cette époque. »

« Bien sur qu'elle m'en a parlé. C'était la chef des Serpentards ! »

« Et bien Ange était Isa. Sauf qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien et qu'elle n'a pas été influencée dans ses choix. Elle et moi, nous nous sommes mariés a la saint valentin et notre union a été bénie et approuvée par Merlin. Isa est mon âme sœur et je l'aime plus que tout. »

« Alors… Elle est enceinte de vous ! » Souffla Sirius.

« C'est exact. De triplé. »

Remus sourit en voyant le regard éperdu d'amour du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons voir Isa maintenant ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Bien sur. Venez et ne faites pas de bruits. »

Il les conduisit dans un patio donnant sur le jardin et il sourit en la voyant fraîchement réveillée dans sa chaise longue, une couverture posée sur son corps au ventre volumineux. Elle tourna son visage vers eux et sourit en voyant son mari, son parrain et son oncle.

« Salut vous ! » Salua t elle faiblement.

Elle ronronna doucement quand Tom lui passa une main dans les cheveux en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Ils sont venus te voir ! »

« Incroyable. Deux membres de l'ordre dans l'humble demeure du seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Que ne ferais je pas pour ma filleule préférée ! » Sourit Sirius en s'installant a ses côtés. « Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et comment u en as été réduit a porter les enfants de Voldemort ? »

Et pendant 2 heures, Isa ré expliqua encore une fois ce qui lui était arrivé dans le passé et récemment.

« » « » « »

Lucius et Severus restèrent silencieux dans le couloir attendant que Ron Weasley se retrouve enfin seul. Leur maître avait souhaité qu'il soit kidnappé afin de se rendre compte de ses erreurs. Même si secrètement ils savaient que c'était vain !

« Ça y est ! » Souffla Severus en pointant une touffe rousse éclairée par une torche.

Lucius sortit sa baguette et lança un stupéfix sur le rouquin qui tomba au sol, lourd comme une pierre.

A suivre…

* * *

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! J'y suis arrivée ! J'ai enfin écrit ce P…. de chapitre ! Franchement, pour ceux qui ont pas remarqués, j'ai eu du mal ! Mais la suite devrait venir plus rapidement. J'ai retrouvé quelques idées donc ça va ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ceux qui l'attendaient désespérément n'ont pas été trop déçu !

Bisous bisous tout le monde et laissez des reviews !


End file.
